Devils in Remnant
by reddevil47
Summary: The rwby group meet the infamous sons of Sparda. What trouble will these boys get into along the team of Rwby as they try to save the world while also juggiling their classes. There's something going on in the world of Remnant and it all points toward Beacon. Will the sons of Spard save the day or will they be doomed to meet the same fate as their father?
1. Mission 1

**A/N:Welp here comes another Devil May Cry/RWBY crossover. After reading so many i decided to make my own. This story is just for the sake of me having fun and doing a crossover and sharing it with you all, as you can tell from the story i'm not the best of writers so there will be some hiccups but i hope you don't mind and enjoy the story. As far as story goes, i'll be sticking closely to the plot, won't diverge too much, might add some surprises i've been thinking up. Anyway i'll talk more about what else i have planned at the end of the chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The sons of Sparda**

"Hey dumbass get up! We got a bullhead to catch!". The boy who had just yelled sighed in frustration. He rubbed his hand through his white hair evening it out while looking in the mirror checking out his blue eyes to make sure any remnants of sleep were gone. The boy grabbed his favorite navy blue trench coat and put it on over his red button down shirt. He grabbed his gun; A intricately designed silver revolver with a rose on both sides admiring the gun a bit before putting it in his holster near his hip before picking up a black box and proceeding to walk up the stairs of his dingy apartment. He stopped at a door with a sign that read "Dante" and another sign that said "Do not disturb". Nero ignored this and kicked the door open revealing a topless boy that looked similar to him with the same white hair and blue eyes. The boy looked to still be asleep. Nero growled, he looked to the left and saw one of the many weapons they had collected over the years from their fights. He grabbed a knife, flipped it once smirking before chucking it at Dante. Dante immediately woke up catching the knife with his hand, but catch would be using the term loosely. The knife had impaled his hand effectively catching it but also effectively injuring the boy. Dante merely yawned taking the knife out and throwing it back at the wall. The opening in his hand merely closed back up.

"Jeez kid, what's the rush?" Dante yawned sitting up.

"We got a ship to catch dumbass, and i'm not a kid" the younger white hair boy growled.

"Your only 16, that's pretty kiddish to me" Dante chuckled putting on a black short sleeved button up shirt leaving the first three buttons open revealing a bit of his chest. It matched his slim fit black jeans and black combat boots.

"Shut up and get ready, the bullhead leaves soon. Grandma would not be pleased if you were still here".

"I know sheesh, i wouldn't dare get that old lady mad". He went into his closet and grabbed his brown leather holsters strapping it across his body before throwing on his favorite red coat. He also grabbed his giant silver broadsword throwing it on his back holster. He reached over by his mirror checking himself out before picking up his two pistols on his stand kissing them both smirking in delight of his guns.

"Ebony, Ivory, hope you girls had a nice nap". He chuckled before putting them in their side holsters. Dante then proceeded in" Dante Fashion" kicking his bed to the side revealing his suitcase making Nero raise and eyebrow at him.

"You actually packed the night before?" Nero said surprised. Dante was never one to be prepared.

"Duh of course i did, were going to a huntsman school, we gotta be ready for anything" he said chuckling. Nero couldn't believe his ears, maybe Dante was finally growing up. "I can't go to a place like that without all my stuff, gotta be ready for the babes at anytime" Nero scowled at the older boy, why would he ever think Dante would change.

"Besides, shouldn't you be the one prepared" Dante said.

"What do you mean, i got all my stuff packed the night before" Nero showed him his suitcase and ticket for the bullhead.

"I'm talking about the hand you can't use to jack off " he smirked. Nero growled at him for that poor joke, but realised he had forgotten about his blue and scaly demonic right arm. He's had the arm for a long time since he was a kid, he usually keeps it under wrap with a cast so he doesnt scare normal people when he's out of his home. He flipped Dante off with his demonic arm before going off to put his arm in his cast. He wouldn't admit it but he was actually quite excited to be going to this school. Nero is not a people person so he wasn't looking forward to being around all those people, but the fact that he won't be stuck here would be cool. Sure he loves his grandmother but he's sick of being cooped up in the house, he can't even go out hunting Grimm without Dante or his other older brother Vergil with him. He finished putting on his cast for his arm and slipped his headphones around his head. Now he was officially ready. He walked downstairs only to see a note left on the table, it was from their grandmother.

" _I'm on vacation for a bit since you boys are leaving for school, make sure to stay out of trouble. I don't want anyone calling me about you boys misbehaving, if i get even one hint that you guys are up to something, you'll wish hell would have taken you instead. Have a great first day!_

Nero grimace as he put down the note, how she was able to convey her scary presence into a piece of paper was beyond him. Though he figured this was gonna happen, their grandmother was a very easy going person, that's definitely where Dante gets some of his personality from. Speaking of family, where the hell was Vergil? Nero turned his head to Dante coming downstairs with his suitcase and Nero's in his hand.

"Yo where's vergil?" Nero asked

"He said something about having to take care of something, so he'd meet us later at the school" Dante explained.

"How the hell is he going to do that?" Nero asked.

"I don't know, you know Vergil, always up to something and then waits till the last minute to tell us" Dante chuckled. "Now c'mon, we got a bullhead to catch, and on the way you can tell me about your adventure with that cute little red girl you have a crush on". Nero punched Dante in his shoulder eliciting a chuckle from the older boy as they walked out of their house.

* * *

A lone figure was seen standing across a mountain ledge overlooking a giant forest. He was clad in a a long blue coat with three coat tails, dark green pants and brown combat boots; under the coat he wore a black sleeveless vest with a blue ascot around his neck. He had blue eyes and white hair swept back bearing a striking resemblance to another white haired boy. He held his katana to the ground both hands on the hilt looking over the lush green forest. His eyes immediately looked to his left as he saw a man in black and white with red eyes walk up next to him.

"So today's the day huh" the man with red eyes said. He took out a flask from his breast pocket drinking it. Vergil looked away from the man and went back to looking at the forest. "Glad you took my advice" the man chuckled.

"I merely acted accordingly. There are certain things moving in motion and it all points towards beacon" the boy in blue said.

"Sure keep telling yourself that Vergil, your brothers are gonna be going to the school as well. You sure you just didn't want to watch over them, or maybe experience something normal for a change" he smirked. Vergil merely frowned at the man, their lives were far from normal, this isn't some game. The man sighed as he too looked upon the forest enjoying the scenery.

"I swear, you and Dante are twins but that permanent frown you have on your face makes you two look like completely different people. Then again, i heard girls like that mean boy look anyway" he joked.

"Listen Qrow, i know you didnt call me out here for idle chat. Now out with it." Vergil spoke annoyed. Qrow sighed before passing him pictures. Vergil looked at the pictures and saw it was a silver eyed girl with black hair and a purple eyed girl with yellow hair. Vergil merely looked back at Qrow wondering where he was going with this. Though he couldn't help but take a few more seconds to stare at the girl with silver eyes, that was something very uncommon.

"You already know about as much as i can tell you. The rest of the info will depend on whether Ozpin is willing to tell you. Just worry about your part, but i ask while you are at Beacon watch over my nieces" he said. Vergil looked back between the pictures and Qrow before pocketing the pictures in his breast pocket.

"They seem like capable young women, do you not trust them to protect themselves?" vergil asked.

"I do trust them, but like you said. Things are moving in motion, and Beacon is gonna be at the center of it all, which is why you have to watch over my nieces. You know me and my family seems to always end up in some sort of trouble" he smirked. "Promise me, you, Dante, and Nero will keep watch of them incase things ever turn south". There was silence from Vergil making Qrow sigh.

"Look, your father was a great man, someone i looked up too. He was an even greater man once i found out who he really was and what he did for our world. Please just do this for me, your father would have". Qrow didn't like playing the father card but he knew it would convince Vergil, he may seem like a grouch but he has his father's heart. Vergil gave an irritated sound before looking over at Qrow.

"Fine, i owe you that much, but i vow to uphold my father's mission. I won't hesitate to leave them behind if they hold me back from that" he explained narrowing his eyes at Qrow. Qrow chuckled at Vergil's response before taking another swig from his flask.

"Dont worry thats fine. Thats why theres three of you anyway" he laughed. Qrow motioned to take another swig from his flask but stopped as he saw something flying towards him and Vergil. He took one final swig from his flask before tucking it away into his breast pocket. Vergil grabbed his katana and unsheathed it from its holster.

"I'm probably going to miss the bullhead for school" Vergil started looking at Qrow.

"Its fine, i got u a ride, though you probably won't make it till the 2nd day, don't worry though, i'll talk to the professor about that, he owes me favors too. Just try to keep up". Qrow then unholstered his weapon as it transformed into scythe.

"Your the inebriated one, shouldn't i be the one telling you that" He scoffed."Dusty old crow" Vergil mocked.

"This old crow has been wupping your butt since you were a kid" he smirked.

"Last i remember, you couldn't walk right for 3 days the last time we fought" Vergil said back.

"I'll admit, you and Dante have gotten stronger, but you still can't beat me".

"That will change soon enough, now enough talk. This beast needs to be erased" Vergil smirked. Qrow couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Vergil, he's changed a lot from when he met that power hungry kid. He just hopes that him and his brothers can help stop whatever's coming. With that thought put behind him, he decided to focus on simpler things, that simple thing being this giant Nevermore.

"What's that one line Dante says whenever you guys are getting ready to fight" Qrow asked.

"I'm not repeating that foolish line" Vergil said before jumping into the air.

"Oh yea" Qrow said slamming a fist to his palm. He took to the air too bringing his scytche in for a swing.

"This party's getting crazy!"

* * *

"You say something?" Dante asked looking at Nero, Nero did not respond as he had his headphones in listening to his music. Dante sighed, him and those headphones, god forbid whoever messes with were on the bullhead heading to Beacon. They were able to make their flight and were now lounging around the wall waiting for the ship to land. Dante couldn't help the feeling that someone was talking about him, he thought it was Nero but he had his headphones on so it must have been nothing. Dante was bored, sure looking at all the students walking around, especially the ladies was intriguing but he honestly wanted to get off this ship already. So to sate his boredom, he decided to mess with his favorite brother. He knocked off his headphones electing a scowl from the younger boy. He was so easy to rile up.

"What do you want" Nero asked annoyed.

"I'm bored, tell me about the girl you met" Dante smirked.

"There's nothing to tell, she was at a dust shop, i was at a dust shop. Goons raided the place, so we fought them off and i left, there happy!" he said before putting his headphones back in. Dante sighed at him, well at least he got something out of him. He decided to go back to ogling the women on the ship. Dante had to give the recruiters for the school an A+, all of these girls were bonafide babes, he was definitely gonna have fun at this hunter academy. As he looked his gaze fell upon probably the hottest girl he's ever seen. She had long flowing yellow hair, purple eyes, was clad in brown clothing and man oh man, lets just say her 'assets' were very appealing. Though he stopped when he saw she was talking to a girl that looked much younger than the rest of the students on this ship, she looked a year younger than Nero.

"Hmmmm, i wonder". Dante nudged Nero getting his attention. Nero scowled taking one ear out wondering what his deal was now.

"Hey just curious, what are the chances this girl would be here at this school?" Dante asked. Nero merely raised an eyebrow at his brother before looking back on to the crowd of people.

"I don't know, don't care either".

"Could you at least describe her. Ya know just to sate my curiosity, i'll leave you alone for the rest of the trip and school day if you tell me" Dante pleaded. Nero thought about it, a whole day without having Dante around would be great, he might as well to get the annoyance off his back.

"Fine, she had black hair with red highlights, very pale skin-"

"Short, black and red clothes giving her that little red riding look along with, hmmmm. Silver eyes" Dante said looking at the girl closely, he's never seen silver eyes before.

"Yes, that's exactly right, how the hell did you know that?" Nero asked looking quizzingly at Dante.

"Cause your little red is standing right there" he said pointing to the girl. Nero followed his gaze and looked in surprise, he was right. She was standing right there next to a girl with long yellow hair.

Nero eyes widened, he did not expect her to be at this school . Dante looked at the shocked boys face smirking. Nero caught Dante's smirked and immediately put back on his frown realizing his brother caught him staring a little too long.

"Well well, i think i'm going to go introduce myself" Dante said getting up walking over to the two. Nero merely looked away and put his headphones back on, his brother was up to trouble again. As Dante got closer he saw the two were playfully arguing. He did take notice that they had some resemblance to each other in the face, must be sisters. The two stopped their banter as they saw Dante walked towards them, he winked to the two causing Ruby to nervously bush and look away while Yang merely winked back right at him. Dante smirked at that, he loved a girl with spunk.

"How you fine ladies doing" Dante said.

"Were doing fine, but sorry were not interested handsome" Yang replied back. She thought the silver hair boy that walked up to her was quite a catch, but he looked like a major playboy and that's someone she wouldn't want around her little sister.

"Woah slow down babe, i merely came to say hi. Doesn't mean i have some ulterior motive" Dante chuckled. Yang laughed at his comment, all boys had ulterior motives, they were boys.

"Sorry but from my experience, hi can mean many different things. Especially when it comes from guys like you." Yang said poking his chest for emphasis. She wouldn't admit it but flirting with him was kind of fun

"And what's a guy like me" he asked tilting his head. She put her hands on her hips smiling at him.

"Egocentric playboys". Dante faked mocked his heart breaking before he broke out into a laughter. Yang couldn't help but chuckle with him. Ruby could do nothing but stare at the two, seemed they got along well. She kept her gaze on Dante staring at him, he looked so familiar to her.

"You got me good blondie, but i can't help myself around beautiful women." he winked at Ruby once again since he saw her staring. Her eyes widened before she looked away blushing. "See something you like cutie". Ruby blushed even more now, she wasn't used to guys giving her compliments like that. Yang saw this and stepped in front of her sister giving Dante serious eyes, seems like she was in protective older sibling mode.

"Sorry but my sister isn't on the market, so back off" she said. It was one thing to flirt with her, but her little sister was too young for someone as old as him to start being hit on, you never know a guys intentions.

"Sorry, i mean no ill intent. Your very protective over your sister which is admirable, but she was staring at me. I was only seeing what was on her mind, these devilish good looks can do that to a woman". Yang was about to make him put his foot in his mouth until Ruby stopped her. Jumping between her and Dante.

"It's fine Yang! I was staring, i apologise….um what's your name?" she asked.

"Its Dante, and no need to apologise. My mouth sometimes runs a bit too much, so i can't help myself sometimes. Your a very sweet girl…." he stopped as he motioned for her name too.

"Oh the names Ruby!" she said shaking his hand. Dante couldn't help but smirk, she had a very bubbly personality, seems like the type can lift anyone's mood.

"Even more impressive is that your at this school despite your age" he said.

"Yep, i couldn't be more proud of her" Yang smiled at Ruby.

"Sorry about staring Dante but you look so familiar" she said peering at him again.

"Hmmm, do i look like a kid about ye high, and always seems to wear a permanent frown on his face" he chuckled.

"Yea! I met someone like that yesterday, remember when i told you about the boy with the really cool revved up sword!" Ruby said.

"Oh wow, you know the kid that helped out Ruby?"

"Yep that's my little bro". Dante motioned his head over to Nero who was looking the other way on purpose to avoid their gaze.

"Oh wow, you two do look alike" Yang said staring at him. "He's pretty cute" she smiled. Dante chuckled at that statement.

"If you think we look alike, you should see my twin, but im the better looking one though". He declared pointing at his face.

"Oh wow you have a twin! Is he here?" Ruby asked looking around for the Dante look alike. Dante shrugged his shoulders confusing both girls.

"Is he not going to the same school as you and Nero?" Yang asked.

"Nope he is". The two looked confused, Dante said that like he didn't have a worry in the world. If you miss the bullhead to beacon then how else were you going to get to school in time for the initiation.

"Then how is he getting here?" Ruby asked.

"Dont know dont care, the grump will find his way here". Yang and Ruby looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. He knows his brother best so if he's not worrying about it, i guess it's not a big deal.

"Anyway, you guys wanna meet Nero?" he asked the both but the question was mostly directed to Ruby since she kept on glancing back at Nero. Seems like the girl is very shy, she would get nowhere with befriending Nero acting like that. He motioned for the two to follow as he walked over to his spot with his brother. Ruby and Yang followed Dante. Nero looked up and saw the group coming, he gave a sigh knowing well that Dante didn't hold up to his end of the deal. He took off his headphones and glared at the older boy.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bother me for the rest of the day."

"Look i still am but look whos here" he motioned to Ruby and Yang. Ruby and him locked eyes. Nero still had that glare on his face staring at Ruby. Ruby nervously smiled and gave him a small wave. Dante frowned and saw that he was intimidating the poor girl. Dante hit him on the back of his head causing Nero to growl at the older boy.

"Stop making that face, your scaring her". Nero glanced back and saw the girl still had a nervous look on her face looking away from their dispute. Nero sighed and looked back at Ruby. He didn't have that mean glare on his face but he also wasn't exactly all cheers either.

"Dante its fine, it looked like he-". Ruby stopped talking as he saw he was holding his left hand out to her.

"Hey, i don't think we ever exchanged names yesterday. The names Nero, you?" he asked. Ruby smiled shaking his left hand back.

"Ruby, nice to meet ya, again" she giggled. Nero merely nodded before looking towards the blonde who was smiling at the two.

"Oh this is my sister Yang" Ruby said. Nero looked at the girl sizing her up. She was pretty average in height, Nero probably had about about 3 inches over her. He wasn't really short being 5'11 but living with Dante and Vergil made him feel like it, they were damn near 6'4. Now that he thought about it looking over at Ruby, she was a pretty small girl. The two didn't really look all that alike but you could tell they were related, it was subtle features in their faces that showed that.

"Nice to meet you" he said bringing out his hand to shake hers. She took his hand and Nero's eyes widened as she felt her strong grip. He narrowed his eyes at her, was she doing that on purpose. The shake didn't hurt, considering his….origins but it was surprising none the less. Yang in turn was surprised by how he was taking it, most boys she did that too always looked like they were gonna cry, but she did catch him by surprise, guess it goes to show that he's not a push off.

"Nice to meet the boy my sister wouldn't stop talking about" she winked. Nero looked back at Ruby who was red as a tomato yelling at her sister which caused Yang to start laughing at the girl. Nero looked at Ruby and raised an eyebrow at her causing her to look away.

"Anyway it's nice to meet you guys". Nero then proceeded to back on his headphones and sit back down like he was before. Yang looked back to Dante who merely shrugged sighing. Ruby looked down at him with a small look of dismay, she was hoping she'd get to ask him more about his weapons and maybe get to know him better, maybe even become a friend.

"Sorry he's very anti social, but give him time he will warm up to ya. Heck he doesn't even like talking to me and my brother like that"

"He have any other friends?" yang asked.

"Nope, well i can't really blame. Me and my brothers have kinda have had a rough childhood so we all havent really had time to make friends. Im hoping that Beacon could be a way of changing that". Dante brought out his hand to Yang smiling at the girl. She rolled her eyes and shook his hand back. Dante seemed like a really cool guy, definitely seemed like someone who knows how to have fun, but she also can see his playboy tendencies so she would have to be careful around him, strange enough though, something seemed off about him. She wasn't sure what it was but he didn't seem like an average guy, him or his brother. Either they seemed like good people, she'd just have to keep a watchful eye out.

"Well friends is a start" she smiled.

"Maybe something more later" he winked.

"In your dreams" she laughed.

"Then i guess they will be great dreams" he said back. Ruby rolled her eyes as she tuned out her sister's and Dante's flirting. She looked back at Nero again seeing he was just staring into space with that grumpy look on. Ruby didn't know why he looked like that, maybe something is bothering him, or maybe that's just how his face is. Either way it makes it hard for her to approach him, but she thought back to what her uncle Qrow always told her.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained" she walked over to Nero and sat down by the boy smiling at him. He looked over and took off his headphones.

"You need something?" Nero asked sounding annoyed.

"Um well, sorry to disturb you Nero, i um well how does your weapon work!" she blurted out the last part finally able muster the courage to ask. Nero raised an eyebrow at the girl, he wondered why she had such a hard time asking her a simple question like that. That's when he realized what Dante had hit him in the back of his head for before. He sighed and looked around his surroundings making sure the coast was clear before pulling out his signature gun blue rose. This cause Ruby's eyes to widen, for two reasons. One there not suppose to have their weapons on the ship, it's all in the storage, and two it looked like such a beautiful gun.

"Nero, your not suppose to have that on board" she whispered panicking a little looking both ways.

"Well if you keep on looking around like that, people will know" he said glowering at her. She immediately stopped and set her eyes downcast. Nero rolled his eyes and sighed, it was like looking at a sad puppy with this girl, which made him look like a jerk.

"Look don't worry about, i don't like not having my weapons off me but i didn't want to cause trouble so i gave them my sword but no way i'm leaving my blue rose" he said looking at the revolver. Ruby couldn't help but giggle which caught Nero's attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Oh sorry, its just pretty ironic" Ruby said. She motioned her hand to hold his revolver. Normally Nero didn't really allow anyone to touch his gun but something about Ruby made it seem alright with him. He gave her the gun as she looked at the intricate designs on the gun.

"My last name is Rose, so your gun being blue rose is why i found it funny" she chuckled. Nero smirked, he guessed that was pretty funny. She handed him back his gun, Nero holstered it putting out of sight.

"But what i really wanted to ask was about your sword, it's so cool, how does it rev, what do you use to give it heat, doesn't it hurt your hand when you-". Nero stopped Ruby with a hand in her face. She was talking at a mile a minute and he only caught a couple words of what was said.

"Geez why so interested in my weapon, your scythe gun looked cooler then myns". Nero honestly meant that thinking back to the gun switching weapon, seemed complicated to use but she was able to make it work flawlessly.

"Yea i like my weapon but its always cool to see different ones ya know" she shouted at him excited.

"Yea i get it, i'll show you my weapon. But only on one condition" he said. She nodded understanding, she really wanted to see that cool revved up sword again.

"If you don't bother me for the rest of the ride to Beacon, i'll let you see my weapon when the test happens". Ruby's excitement fell as she realized she would have to wait some time to see it. She slumped down next to Nero as he put on his headphones listening to his song. She looked back at the boy as he stared out into space again. She sighed and decided to just sit and wait. She looked back to her sister and Dante and saw how well they were getting along. She looked down disappointed, it had only been a couple minutes into the journey and it seemed that Yang had already made a new friend. Nero took notice of her sad state and couldn't help but sigh, he didn't understand why it bothered him so much to see her sad. He took of his head phones and touched Ruby's shoulder. She looked back at him surprised.

"I thought you-"

"Just listen to this until we get to beacon, i'm tired of that sad look on your face". He put the headphones on her ears. Shutting Ruby up, as she listened to the very loud music. She wondered how his ear drums didn't shatter from the volume. Nero turned it down for her as he realized the discomfort from her facial expression. She mouthed a thank you as she let the music play. Nero laid his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. Figured he might as well nap before they got there.

"Hey Nero?". Nero groaned and opened one eye looking at Ruby. "What?" he asked.

"Are we like friends now?" she asked unsure of where they stood. Nero looked at her a little bit before finally giving an answer.

"Sure whatever you want". And with that statement he closed his eyes once again. Ruby smiled to herself as she inwardly cheered. She had made a friend, maybe beacon wouldn't be such a bad time afterall. She hummed the song she was listening to happily, she really wasn't into this type of hard rock but this song that was currently playing was really growing on her. She took of her headphones to ask Nero another question but realized it was probably the best to not disturb him again. Instead she saw he left his scroll out, probably for her to change the music when she felt like it.

"Hmm, devils never cry" she said looking at the name. She shrugged and went back to listening to the music passing the time as they headed to Beacon.

* * *

"Wow, this is a pretty nice school" Dante said looking around at the school's size and architecture. Him, Yang, Nero, and Ruby were currently standing in one of the quads surveying everything that was going on around them. Ruby looked around in amazement at everyone's weapons. Funny enough she still had Nero's headphones on while she was gushing over everybody's weapons. Nero merely looked around bored, it was a cool school but he honestly just wanted to rest and get away from it all.

"Nero look at all the weapons, it's so cool" she said grabbing his arm. Nero was about to shove her off but her sad look clouded his mind and he held off on doing that. Dante took notice of two things, one Ruby wearing Nero's headphones, and two the close contact the two had. Seemed like Ruby was growing on Nero faster than thought. He was glad about this, Nero needed a friend and Ruby seemed like a bright light to his dark soul(AN: _Had to sneak that one in lol)_. Well as much as he would love to tease Nero about his new found friendship, he made a bargain to leave him alone for the rest of the day.

"Well babes, i bid you adieu. Gonna go scope out the campus" Dante winked at them both before leaving. Yang rolled her eyes but gave him a nod. Ruby let go of Nero and waved exciting at Dante.

"Bye Dante! Maybe later you can show me your weapon!". Dante gave her a peace sign from behind him as he walked away.

"Nero where's your brother's weapons?" Ruby asked. She, Yang and Nero had got their weapons but she didn't see Dante get his. Nero didn't want to say that Dante could make his weapons appear at anytime, so he opted for a believable response.

"The dumbass probably forgot" Nero scoffed.

"He's a interesting one your brother" Yang said.

"I think he's pretty funny" Ruby commented.

"Well at least someone does" Nero said.

"Welp, seems like it's my time to go as well" Yang said. She made to move but felt a heavy weight around her waist. She looked down at her sister clinging to her making a sad puppy face at her older sister.

"You can't go yet!" Ruby exclaimed clinging to Yang harder. Yang removed her sister from her torso and placed her down.

"Ruby, you'll be fine." she said patting her head. Ruby twiddled her thumbs looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face. From what Nero could tell, she didn't want to part ways with her sister yet.

"But i thought you know we could maybe….hang out some more" she squeaked.

"Awww you don't want to part ways with your big sister" Yang said squeezing Ruby in a hug. The young girl smiled at her, this must have meant she would stay. While they were hugging Nero took notice of two things, a large crowd of people coming at a surprisingly fast pace towards them and a girl with white hair, he honestly thought him and his brothers were the only people with white hair who weren't old.

"ButmyfriendsarealreadyhereandyougotNerotohelpoutsobuy!". It all happened so fast Ruby didn't even hear what her sister said. She ended up spiraling due to the fast moving crowd into the white girl's suitcase knocking out the contents of her stuff. Nero raised an eyebrow at it, there was a whole lot of dust in there, just what kind of money did this girl have. Nero walked over to Ruby and offered his hand to her. She smiled at Nero and took his hand, he lifted her up to her feet effortlessly catching her by surprise. She fell forward into his chest. She quickly let go blushing, Nero also had a small tint of red on his face as well.

"Um thanks Nero" she smiled at him. He merely nodded before his attention was directed to the angry white head coming at them, or more precisely Ruby.

"You!" she shouted walking up to Ruby. she was about Ruby's height but had about a inch or two over her.

"Oh i'm so sorry i didn't mea-".

"Do you know how much this all costs!" she said interrupting Ruby. Nero watched as she shaked the glass vial. Dust spilt out slowly into ruby's face causing her face to scrunch up. Nero backed away realizing this wasn't going to end well, she kept on going and going not letting up on Ruby while shaking the vile. Then it all finally blew up….literally, Ruby sneezed and blew up the place causing a small crater to form. Nero walked up to the small girl who was still coughing from the small explosion. He saw his headphones were still fine, he gave an inward sigh at that.

"Wow wasn't expecting that, here" Nero said once again giving her a hand. She nodded gratefully as Nero lifted her up, a lot more gently this time compared to before so she wouldn't stumble.

"Thanks Nero". She shook off all the soot and tidied herself up. They looked back to the girl in white as she shaked the soot off of her and looked even angrier at her.

"You philistine! What is wrong with you! I-"

"Jeez shut up! How can someone so small talk so damn much, she already said sorry". Ruby smiled at Nero and mouthed a thanks for having her back. Nero merely smirked back. Nero was getting tired of her voice, it was really graining on his nerves. Some people just didn't know when to let go, though from the way she talked and acted, it seemed like she came from a place of high status. Good way of fitting the cliche then of rich people being assholes.

"Why i never, how could-". The girl stopped her speech as she narrowed her eyes at the boy. She got right up in his personal area taking Nero by surprise. She was peering at his face, though she was about as short as Ruby so she couldn't really be up on his face like that but it was still annoying. She reached up and grabbed his hair pulling on it.

"Ow, what the hell! Let go!" he took her hand moved it away from his hair. Ruby watched the whole exchange in awe and for some reason she felt a little weird about how she was all up on Nero.

"Why do you have white hair, only Schnees have that hair color, and i know for a fact that you aren't a Schnee" she said hands on her hip.

"Your not the only one with white hair princess" he said fixing his hair. Weiss was about to speak her mind but was interrupted by a voice.

"It's heiress actually". They all looked to the new voice. A girl in a black and white attire with long black hair an a bow. She walked up the group with a dust vial in hand.

"Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee company. One of the largest producers and exporters of dust in the world". Nero eyes widened at her status, she was a rich kid but he didnt know she was that big of a rich kid.

"But also infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners". The look on Weiss's face was enough to cause Nero to burst into laughter. Luckily he was able to hold it in, though the shit eating grin on his face couldn't be stopped. Ruby wasn't laughing but she was most definitely giggling. She swiped the vial from the girls hand glaring at all three of them.

"This isn't over!" she looked at all three of them letting her gaze wander on Nero a bit longer before she took off angrily.

"Um i'm sorry about the exploding thing!" she yelled at Weiss's retreating form.

"Yea i dont think shes gonna let that go" Nero said crossing his arms.

"Yea probably not, but hey at least i made ano…..ther friend?". Ruby looked back to see the girl in black was already gone.

"And here i thought, i was making progress" she sighed. She made to slump to the floor but Nero grabbed her by the hood and lifted her back up on her feet. He didn't feel like picking her up again.

"Hey, you guys look like you could use a hand". Nero and Ruby looked to the new voice. It was a blonde haired kid dressed in jeans and standard armor. Nero and Ruby actually recognized the kid, he was on the bullhead this morning, it was the infamous-

"Vomit boy" they both said at the same time. The kid sighed and dropped his head in defeat, seemed like nobody would be forgetting that

* * *

"How the hell did you already get close to getting kicked out of school already!" Nero barked at Dante. Dante merely shrugged at him smiling about what went down after he left the group. Nero scoffed and put back on his headphones, 2nd day and he was already stirring up trouble. Him, Dante, Yang, and Ruby were currently walking to the site of there initiation test. The 1st day had gone and passed and it was a pretty eventful one for Nero and Ruby considering what happened with Weiss. They also met up with the famous Pyrah Nikos, and had a interesting confrontation once again with Weiss and the girl in the black which they found out was named Blake when they went to sleep last night, lets just say that didn't go well either.

"Yea Dante, what did you do?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing good probably" Yang smirked.

"Look i may have came on a little too strong" he chuckled nervously.

"Geez what did you do this time you womanizer" Yang joked elbowing him in the ribs.

"Lets just say, she might have been too old for me" he said thinking back to yesterday.

"Wait did you hit on one of the staff?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Wow, nothing stops you does it" Yang chuckled.

"Look i won't make that mistake again, besides. What are chances i'll see her ever" he smirked.

"By the way, Dante could i please see your weapons!" Ruby gushed staring at the large broadsword on his back.

"Oh yea, sure kid". He took his sword off his back and handed it to Ruby. the second she took grasp of the handle, the swords tip immediately fell to the ground. Ruby couldn't believe the weight, it must have weight 5 tons. She could barely move it.

"Dante...what's….this….sword...made...of!" Ruby grunted trying to move it. Yang looked at the sword surprised. Now that she took a look, it was bigger than her, it looked about the size of Dante.

"Geez you compensating for something". Yang wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Hey my weapons are a extension of myself, meaning. It also represents me...if you know what i mean" he said wiggling his eyebrows back.

"Ew gross!". Ruby sticked her tongue out in disgust at that crude joke.

"Let me try lifting it up, it's probably not even that he..avy". Yang gritted her teeth as she tried to lift Rebellion. Yang never really had a problem lifting anything considering she was naturally strong and her semblance would sometimes help out when she needed it, but this sword was crazy. Just how strong was Dante. Yang finally got the sword up in the air but was struggling to keep it up. Nero sighed and decided to relieve the girl of the pressure by swiping it from her hand effortlessly surprising her and Ruby, before throwing the sword to Dante. Dante merely chuckled at their shocked faces, there's a good reason why the sword is a lot heavier to others.

"Dante what kind of sword is that?" Ruby asked curios. Yang wanted to know as well, how the hell does he use that thing if it weighs that much.

"This right here is a sword passed down from my father, it's called Rebellion. As for its weight". He twirled the sword around effortlessly as if he was holding a one handed sword surprising the sisters. "Its like that so people don't use it against me, it's only weightless to people who have my family's blood in them"

"Oh wow, hows that even possible?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, almost sounds like magic" Yang said furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"Yea i don't know, i just took at face value and didn't think much about it." he shrugged.

"You have anything else aside from your sword?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yea, meet my twin pistols. Ebony and Ivory". He took out the two guns handing them to Ruby. She was a bit hesitant at taking the pistols but Dante assured her these were not like his sword. Ruby marveled at the weapons taking in Ebony's black design and ivory's white.

"Dante these are amazing, but i don't see a clip so how do they-".

"I use my aura, neat huh?".

"That is so cool!". Ruby squealed.

"I got a lot more weapons at home but i decided to just bring these guys. If were ever in town i can show you the rest" Dante explained. Ruby squealed and moved so quick to Dante she took him by surprise when she was clutching his arm looking up at him in excitement.

"Really!". Dante smirked before detaching the girl from his arms and patting her on the head.

"Stick with me kid, and i can show you a whole new world." he pointed his finger out to the skies in an attempt to make it dramatic which in turn Ruby was eating up. As she squealed in delight some more. Nero wasn't listening to the exchange cause of his headphones but he could tell that Dante was probably saying something dumb again.

"And that world, better have me in it" she said pulling Ruby back giving him an accusing look.

"Babe, you know im after your heart only". He gave Yang a bow before lifting his head up and winking at the girl. She giggled at his playful attitude. It was kind of hard to stay mad at him when he would act so goofy like this.

"Besides, i'm merely taking Ruby under my tutelage, us reds gotta stick together right". He and Ruby high fived over their new found friendship over the color red. Yang smiled at the two, guess she didn't really have anything to worry about with Dante. It seemed he got the message from before, then again she didn't ever think he was pining for her in the first place, but she had to be careful no matter what. Besides, she noticed that Ruby and Nero had gotten buddy buddy and it's only been a day. Nero didn't seem like Dante in terms of being a playboy but she would need to keep a watchful eye out.

"You guys done, cause were here" Nero said walking up to hill overseeing emerald forest. They saw that the other students were already there and a few walking past them. Ruby looked upon the hill and noticed the little white platforms everyone seemed to be standing on. She wondered what those were gonna be used for. Another thing she also took notice of was Nero's arm that was in a cast. She didn't know why she never bothered to ask him about that earlier. How was he gonna fight with that thing on? She tapped the boy on the shoulder gaining his attention.

"What?" he asked in his dull toned voice. It has only been a day but Ruby had quickly learned that Nero's tone and mannerism was just who he was, so it was easier for her to not read into his blunt responses.

"How you gonna fight with that cast on? Will they let you fight with it?" she asked the boy. He merely shrugged and continued his walk to the rest of the students. Ruby shaked her head at him. Fighting injured was reckless, she was about to follow him to let him know just that, but she was then stopped by a hand on her head. She looked up and saw it was Dante.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine" he chuckled before leaving to join the others. Yang walked up to Ruby and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dante's right, he wouldn't be doing this if he didnt know his own capabilities." she winked.

"Yeah i guess you're right, he does know his brother best. Anyway, wanna team up during the test?" she asked smiling at her sister. Yang gave her a nervous chuckle at that.

"Well actually i thought, maybe it'd be better if we teamed up with different people" she suggested. Ruby looked shocked at what Yang had suggested, it seemed like she was trying to get rid of her.

"Yang my sister who i would never betray". She said that part on purpose to make Yang feel guilty for suggesting the idea. Which worked since she winced a bit hearing that. "Are you trying to get rid of me?". Yang sighed, she had been afraid of this. There's no doubt in her mind that her and Ruby would make a great team but she needed to branch out and meet more people. She would benefit much from this, it's her duty as her older sister to make sure she gets that growth.

"Ruby, your a talented girl, you know it and i do. But you can't rely on me forever, i'm not always gonna be there. You and me being on a team would be great, but we both lead different lives, what happens in the future when were not always going to be around.". Ruby was about to speak up but stopped realizing her sister had a good point. Yang put a hand on her shoulder and motioned her head for them to move.

"Look, i'm sure you will do fine. Now let's go up with the rest so we can start the test alright". Ruby put on a small smile for her sister, still feeling a bit down knowing she was gonna have to be out of her comfort zone and the weight of Yang's words. She looked up and saw that a lot of people were being directed to square, she looked to her left and saw Dante had already took his place on one. He looked as bored as ever, he spotted the girl and gave her a small wave. She waved back, and then looked out for Nero. She saw there was a space right next to him that was empty, she quickly rushed to the square. She smiled at Nero, he only gave a gruff in response causing Ruby to giggle. His grouchy attitude was starting to rub off on her, she actually found it cute. She looked at the back and noticed he had taken his sword out. She was about to ask his weapon, but she had to hold that thought as it look things were beginning to start. Ozpin and Glynda stood before all the students gazing at the young faces here today, Ozpin in particular gazing at certain white hair students. He smirked at the freshman before stepping forward,ready to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest". He took a sip from his coffee mug smirking at Jean who looked like he was scared for his life. Glynda decided to take over and explain the rest.

"A Lot of you students have probably heard the rumors of assigned "teams"." she looked towards the students who had on excited faces, probably at the assumption they will be able to pick who they want, sadly that is not the case. "Well, you shall have your answer". Ruby eyes widened in excitement. Nero merely rolled his eyes, as long as he didnt get anybody annoying he'd be fine, god forbid he gets his brother….he just realized how weird that sounded.

"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your four years." Ozpin took a sip from his mug and smiled at the amount of shocked faces. Ruby looked like her whole world had just ended, the contrast between her and Nero was actually humours, he had a very nonchalant look.

"After you find your partner, just make your way north. Oh i almost forgot, you will meet opposition along the way, so don't die". Ozpin took another sip of his mug opting to look at Jean who audibly gulped at his last statement.

"You will be monitored and graded by our instructors, who will not intervene. There will be a abandoned temple at the end of the path with relics. Guard the item until the end of the trial and you will be fine, any questions? No good, take your positions". Jaune had raised his hand but it seems the headmaster did not see him. Yang cracked her fists together and got in position. Dante yawned and put his hand in his pockets waiting for something to happen. He looked to the tiger faunus girl to the left of him and gave her a wink. The tiger faunus gave a slight blush at the devil before taking her attention to the forest ahead of her. _Still got it_ he smirked. Ruby got herself ready, glancing at Nero seeing he got himself ready as well.

"Nero, try to land near me so i don't have to partner up with someone else" she said to the boy. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he saw people being launched into the air. He watched as Dante gave him, Yang, and Ruby a peace sign before being launched into the air.

"Hope he breaks his neck" Nero muttered as Dante's body disappeared into the forest. "Oh and to answer your question, we will have to see". Yang was then launched with a resounding "WooHooo!". Nero was then launched after the next person into the air leaving Ruby up next.

"Please dont pair me up with someone terrible" she voiced before being launched herself.

"So by landing strategy? We need to figure out our own way of getting down?" Jaune asked Ozpin.

"Yep" he responded.

"You think maybe i could walk down instead of launching?" he asked still skeptical.

"Sure" Ozpin smiled knowing full well he didn't have time to do that. Jaune breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sir, i don't think i was gonna survive THAAATTTTTT!". Jaune had been launched in the air before he even had the chance to get off the platform.

"What an interesting young man" Ozpin chucked before sipping his drink from his mug/

"Speaking of interesting young men, the redgraves will be of particular interest to monitor" Glynda said. She brought up the profiles of Nero, Vergil, and Dante. That's when Glynda realized she hadn't seen the other brother.

"Yes they will be" Ozpin chuckled, thinking back to old times. They looked just like their father he thought fondly.

"Wait professor, where's Vergil?" she asked. Ozpin had been wondering that too, he should have showed up today, he was registered after all. Before he could respond he heard footsteps behind and saw a blue figure with white hair emerge from the back.

"Well speak of the devil". Ozpin watched as the boy with the permanent frown walked up to Ozpin holding a letter. Ozpin started reading the letter glancing back and forth between the letter and Vergil. Glynda analyzed the boy and was surprised that he was twins with his brother Dante. She hadn't seen much from the other brother but even she could tell that he seemed very different from his brother. She shook her head and stepped up to the boy, its already past the allotted time, even if he is the son of that man, rules are still rules. She was a bit taken back by his height, she was a tall women at 6'2 but this boy had to be at least 6'4. What exactly where they feeding these kids. Vergil stared back at the women sizing her up, she may have been a teacher but he knew this was a powerful huntress, not stronger than him of course, but strong nonetheless. He saw that she wanted to say something, probably to reprimand him about his lateness. Even if she did, it wouldn't stop Vergil. She'd merely be another obstacle waiting to be cut down….figuratively speaking of course.

"I'm sorry but you can not partake in the exam, you failed to show during the first day and came late the-". Ozpin put his hand up silencing Glynda. She wanted to protest but it Ozpin shook his head at her letting her know not to continue.

"Give Qrow my regards" Ozpin smirked taking another sip out of his coffee. Glynda looked back between the two surprised at the mention of Qrow's name. They hadn't seen him in a while. Vergil walked towards the hill looking upon the forest.

"You can use the launchpad to take off, your not too late that you can't make up time and find a partner" Ozpin said to the boy.

"No need, i'll do fine on my own" he said to the two before jumping off the edge into the forest.

"Sir why did you let him go? I know he's special but that doesn't excuse this kind of tardiness, hes 2 days late" she stressed.

"Its fine, seems our old friend Qrow is the reason for his lateness. Its fine, besides, that boy and his brothers are needed here" Ozpin said taking a serious tone. Glynda looked at Ozpin before taking a look at her data pad monitoring the students.

"I hope your right" she said before taking her leave. Ozpin merely looked on upon the forest lost in thought.

"Your son's will uphold your mission, i'm sure of it" he said before following Glyanda

 **A/N: So the only issue i have is having to power scale down Vergil, Dante and Nero since there so damn crazy powerful. Ive basically limited them to Qrow's level, but they will get stronger. Especially since i'm not giving them all their devil arms right away. Just gonna leave it to the basics for them. As far as pairings go because that's also the other main reason im doing this lol, is Dante/Yang, and Nero/Ruby. I really want to do Vergil/Weiss as i am siding with that but Vergil/Blake is sounding really great to me as well. If i do Vergil/Weiss i will want to incorporate an OC character i have in mind but i'm still not sure at the moment. If you guys have any suggestions i'll gladly take them. Just a fair warning, at the end of the day i will decide who is with who, and as far as when they will get together. Some could take time, others could hit it right off, but no one will be paired up by the end of the 1st book i can promise that much. Hope yall have a great Day/Night.**


	2. Mission 2

**Mission 2: The Crazy Initiation**

 **Woaaaah long time no see. Reason for my absence..school, work, and lack of motivation( I apologize papa Vergil). Sorry for taking so long, things happen and i'm real lazy when it comes to the writing. As usual i have bad grammar and blah blah blah. Just writing the story for fun, not really looking to improve as a writer or anything like that. I'll try my best to make corrections to make it as readable as possible for you guys. I understand how it is to read a story with just atrocious grammar, not that i can be critiquing since my own isn't the best lol. This chapter was actually supposed to be longer but i decided to just hurry the story along and get it out to y'all so i hope you enjoy it. I kinda feel the banter i wrote in this chapter was pretty good. Also i'll be making an update to the first chapter but that's only for the sake of changing the chapter title to mission 1 cause that sounds cooler lol. See y'all at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It was the day of the test for many of these young gifted students. Some will pass, others will not. The one thing on these kids minds aside from landing will be to successfully find a partner they won't dread having for the rest of their lives, well except for a few white haired hunters. Particularly the young man in red still flying through the sky. The last thing he hand on his mind was definitely not how he was gonna land or who he was gonna team up with, but rather….

"How am i gonna get paired up with a chick". Dante murmured as he flew threw the sky. He had been pondering this for a while, he wouldn't mind another guy but he needed a girl on the team. No way is he gonna have a sausage fest. Dante pondered this a bit more until he realized he was losing air time. He smirked as he saw his method of landing in sight. The boy definitely had to make this look cool, just incase someone was watching. He dove towards a tree branch he deemed thick enough and grabbed the branch swinging himself in loops before somersaulting off and landing on the ground hands in the air like a gymnast.

"All eligible women, Dante Redgrave is available to all! Just form the line right here!" he yelled out. He waited a few seconds for any girls to come but all he got was the silence of the forest. He dropped his arms and shaked his head in disappointment.

"Guess i scared them off, it's hard being this handsome". He dusted off his trench coat and started to make his way through the forest. Dante was probably walking for about 5 min, no Grimm or ladies in sight. This test was turning out to be a real bore for him, sure the Grimm in this forest posed him no challenge but he wanted to at least do something that wasn't walking through this forest. The young man did stop momentarily though as he heard what sounded like a scream, and also fire? He sniffed the air and could faintly smell smoke. Dante deduced the fire must have just started, which means there was a party going on! He started to head in that direction but stopped as he heard rustling in the forest. He smirked and turned around to where the sound was coming from.

"Bout time you babes answered my call, i was getting bored". The smirk on Dante's smile dropped as he saw a beowulf grimm walk out of the forest with a pack of others in suit. He diverted his attention behind him as he saw a pack of ursa grimm also surround the young hunter, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"You ugly's are definitely not babes, can you point me in the right direction?". Dante only got a growl as a response before one of the beowolves charged at him. The beowulf had been dead before it even got the chance to do anything. In a flash Dante had shot the Grimm in the head killing the monster, his body turning to dust after. He smirked at the rest of them as they also looked ready to pounce.

"C'mon, i don't got all day". Dante mocked crossing his arm with his pistol in hand. He tapped his foot waiting for them to strike. The ursa and beowolves ran at Dante covering him from all sides. Dante jumped up in the air allowing the pack to clump up. He reached into his other holster and brought out his other pistol. He dove down while spinning, firing his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory causing a rainstorm of bullets to fall upon several of the grimm below. As soon as he landed, he holstered them back and took out his Rebellion. Dante ran the sword across the ground and lifted it up making an upward strike sending some beowolves up in the air. He turned around to some ursa and drove his sword forward before stabbing the sword several times in fast motion making it look like the strikes were happening at the same time, to an outsider it would look like he's stabbing the monster a million times. Dante turned back and saw the beowolves he sent up in the air had come back down. The young white haired hunter had taken a moment to survey his surroundings. The daunting pack had been reduced to a few numbers. Dante effectively killed most of the Grimm effortlessly. They were not a challenge but at least he was able to fight some monsters. If he had to grade his performance, he'd give himself an A, an S isn't worthy of small fry like this.

"C'mon". Dante clapped his hands in a mocking manner gesturing to them to come at him. The wolves growled and rushed at the young hunter. Dante crouched low and held his sword behind his back, a faint red glow appeared on his sword rebellion. He swiped rebellion in two quick successive motion, each one letting out red energy killing the last remaining Grimm. He holstered rebellion, his smirk never leaving his face as he watched them fade away. Seeing the job done, he decided to walk back in the direction of the fire but stopped upon seeing something odd in the sky. The young hunter narrowed his eyes to get a good look at what he was seeing. His eyes widened in surprise upon realizing what he saw. A big black feathered bird was flying through the sky, it was a nevermore but that wasn't what he found surprising. Two girls were riding upon the feet of the nevermore, one of them happened to be Ruby, while the other he did not recognize, but she looked pretty cute from here.

"Well well Ruby, looks like your fond of crazed stunts too. Your starting to be the little sister i never had". Dante crossed his arms still watching them go across the forest. "Welp guess i gotta go save them. Can't let those lovely ladies meet their doom". Dante started walking towards the bird's path but stopped upon hearing thumping footsteps, and they were getting closer. He turned around and saw what looked like an ursa tha probably ate 10 ursa to grow that damn big. He sighed walking up to the grimm, he didn't have time for this, he had babes to save.

"Look here pal, sorry for killing your friends but". Dante pointed at the leaving Nevermore. "I got girls to save, i don't got time for you". Dante turned around and started to walk away from the beast. He knew the grimm wasn't going to leave him alone, but he tested his luck anyway. The resounding roar he got meant that he wasn't getting lucky. He sighed and turned around pulling out his twin pistols ready to fight. He got ready to pull the trigger until but stopped upon seeing a blue glowing small sword pierce the skull of the grimm. Several more appeared above the head of ursa, they all came down on its body killing the Grimm for good. Dante holstered his guns and sighed holding the bridge of his nose. He only knew one person that used that kind of projectile.

"Please tell me your some girl who just happens to have the same power as my dickhead brother".

"Would it make you feel better if i said yes" a cool voice spoke. Dante looked up and stared at an exact copy of himself, the only difference being his blue attired and spiked up hair. This was none other than his twin brother.

"Vergil"

"Dante". The two twins stared at each other, they both looked at one another with scrutinizing gazes. To another person this would look like a fight between the two brothers was gonna occur, well they'd almost be right, but not this time. The two were merely sizing each other up. A scream in the distance rang throughout the forest breaking the brother's stare as they looked in the direction it came from.

"Out of all the people, why was i stuck with you. I'd rather have the kid". Dante scoffed returning his gaze to his brother. Vergil narrowed his eyes back at his brother before motioning him to follow, which Dante returned with an eye roll before following.

"I wasn't looking forward to coming to this school, being paired up with you makes it that much more of an annoyance".

"Glad to know you love me, so what took you so long?" Vergil glanced at his brother before taking a photo and handing it to Dante. The brother in red looked at the photo surprised. What was his older brother doing with pictures of the girls he had just met. Vergil noticed his look of surprise, it seems he has already met the two young girls.

"It seems you know the two girls in the photo. This makes it easier then."

"Woah, there off limits, especially the blonde…..dont go after the red one either, she's our new little sister". Vergil looked at his brother weirdly, specifically for the _"little sister"_ comment, but he chose to ignore that and put it down as his own brother's foolishness.

"You remember Qrow?".

"How could i forget". Dante pretended to take a flask out of his coat and drink the canister while drunk walking mocking the man Vergil mentioned.

"Those are his nieces, he asked us to watch over them". Dante looked surprised at this revelation. He remembers Qrow telling them he had nieces but he never thought the two sisters he'd just met would be them.

"So this is what you were late for?" Dante asked.

"Qrow had called me, i thought he had vital info, but rather he called me to ask for a favour" Vergil explained.

"Watch over his nieces huh, well pretty sure they can take care of themselves. Besides you saw that nevermore right?". Dante asked casting a sideway glance at his brother. "Cause were already off to a pretty shitty start, she was atop of that thing".

"Well if she can't figure out how to escape, then she's not worthy of our protection" Vergil codly stated, which didn't surprise Dante. When they were younger he probably would have said worse.

"Well she's kind of like me". Vergil looked at Dante quizzingly. "Well in the reckless department, at least. Couldn't have an exact me running around, that'd get annoying". Vergil scoffed looking forward once again.

"At least you know how much of an annoyance you are, now hurry. I want to get this foolish test done with".

"Love you too bro" Dante said in a mocking manner. Vergil grumbled under his breath ignoring his brother. Dante didn't catch all of it but he's pretty sure he's gonna have to sleep with one eye open tonight. The two continued along the forest, both being quiet ignoring the others presence while also fighting a couple Grimm along the way. Nothing too troublesome for the sons of sparda. The brothers had finally gotten to what they believed was their destination, they had heard several voices. The twins walked into the opening and was surprised by what they saw. Jaune had literally came flying from nowhere into a tree.

"What the?". Dante rubbed his head in confusion before stopping again, and being suprised for the upteenth time today. A girl riding and ursa had just broke through into the opening along with a boy with long black hair in green garb. It seemed he was pathetically trying to reprimand the girl but she seemed to be in her own world as she immediately proceeded to the cave to get a chess piece. Despite her very hyper attitude she was quite a looker, the girls had finally started showing up making this test alot better for Dante.

"Nora!" the young man in green garbed yelled running after her.

"Coming Ren!" she yelled back. Dante looked around and saw that Yang was there, along with another girl in black and white attire and long black hair. He was about to walk over to them but stopped upon hearing something. He looked up and his eyes widened at what looked like Ruby falling from the sky. It seemed Yang and the other girl in black had also caught this as well. As they watched her fall from the sky eyes worried. Dante realized she was gonna land near Vergil, he had to act quickly to save her, or rather have Vergil save her since he was closer.

"Yo Vergil! Heads up!". Dante yelled at his brother. Vergil looked up saw Ruby fall from the sky towards him. The young devil gave an exasperated sigh before moving to catch the girl. He jumped and caught her in his arms taking the brunt of the impact and landing in a crouch on the ground. He stood up and looked down at the girl who still had her eyes closed.

"You Ruby, open your eyes". Ruby heard Dante's voice which either meant she was safe, or the happy little angles that take you up to the big blue sky all sounded like Dante. She looked and smiled at the familiar face that was looking down at her. She smiled brightly and proceeded to hug Vergil who she thought was Dante while calling his name saying her thanks. Dante couldn't help but laugh a bit, while Vergil did not find this amusing at all. Yang looked in wonder at what looked like another Dante, most likely his twin she deduced. Looking between the two she could already tell their polar opposites from the way they dress to how they carry themselves, especially that scowl on his brother's face. She didn't know a person could look so disappointed with everything. Vergil didn't show it but seeing her face up front was different from a picture, she really did have those infamous silver eyes. He would have to take careful attention with this one.

"Dante! Thank you so much!". She wasn't sure she was gonna live if he hadn't catched her. She looked up from his chest at his face and immediately realized something was off about Dante. She thought it was weird that he spiked up his hair, and when did he frown so much? She looked around at her surroundings and spotted all the people around her. She saw Yang standing next to Blake, Jaune in a tree, and Nora and Ren…..she also saw Dante standing right there smirking at her…...the lightbulb in her head suddenly lit up. Ruby looked at Vergil and then at Dante several times before going a deep red realizing her error.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry! You can put me down now!" she said frantically. Vergil gently put Ruby down and watched as she apologized over and over. It was starting to get annoying so he decided to stop her constant apologies.

"Enough, i'm tired of hearing your apologies". He walked by Ruby who looked a bit taken back by his cold tone, she had wanted to thank him for catching her. He looked towards his smirking brother, it seemed he had got a kick out of that. He merely narrowed his eyes at Dante before making his way to the cave to retrieve the chess pieces they needed for the test.

"Hold up". Vergil stopped in his tracks as a young blonde woman stood in his way. He gave the girl a scrutinizing gaze, he didn't need want to interact with the rest of these people. The blonde in question seemed angry at him for some reason, he's not sure what he's done. Taking a closer look Vergil realized it was Qrow's niece.

"So your Dante's twin brother?". Yang sized him up, surprised by the resemblance between the two brothers.

"Do you not have eyes?" Vergil replied back. Yang eyes widened at that snark remark.

"Look, i'm not sure who pissed in your cereal this morning, but my sister was just apologizing and just wants to thank you. So stop being such an ass!". Vergil stared at Yang for a few seconds, before moving past her to the cave. She stared back at his retreating form in shock, he had just straight up ignored her. Yang's partner had been watching the exchange from a far and she noticed two things, Vergil was someone you didn't want to cross paths with, and two….it looked like her partner wanted to stomp his ass, luckily Dante had stopped that from happening.

"Why you little, dont wa-"

"Babe it's best not to disturb my dickhead of a brother"

"And why not?". Yang crossed her arms waiting for his response. Dante rubbed his head nervously trying to figure out the best way to put this. He couldn't just say "he'd probably cut you in half", though he wouldn't do that anyway. She's Qrow's niece and that'd probably egg her on even more, so he settled for the latter…..his smooth charms.

"For me". Dante winked at Yang giving her his best smile. She stared at him giving the devil a dull look. Looks like the charm isn't working.

"I'll let this go for now, but next time he's getting the works". Yang punched her gauntlets together for emphasis.

"No worries, your free to do whatever next time". Dante turned his attention towards Ruby who was still standing there looking pretty miffed as she stared in Vergil's direction. Dante shaked his head a bit, she seemed to care a great deal for first impressions. The girl always made it hard to look at her when she was sad, it should be illegal for that adorable girl to look that sad.

"Ruby!". Yang yelled waving at her sister. Ruby looked in her direction and smiled, she forgot she was there. She rushed over and hugged Yang tight happy to be reunited with her sister.

"What about me?" Dante asked jokingly. Ruby rolled her eyes before hugging Dante, the right " _Dante_ " this time she assured herself.

"Glad you figured out who i was this time" . Ruby flushed a bit from remembering the embarrassing moment from before. She let go of Dante and puffed her cheeks glaring at him. She was angry that he reminded her of that embarrassing moment. She couldn't help that they looked alike, she didn't know who it was at the time! Dante laughed at her reaction, even when she was made she was adorable.

"Sorry, i know it was an honest mistake". He ruffled her hair which Ruby slapped his hands away before fixing her hair. He looked towards the cave with his brother and walked to it. Upon entering he saw chess pieces on a slab with some taken, his brother was currently holding two chess pieces, it looked like it was a red rook and king. Vergil turned his head slightly to see who it was out of the corner of his eye. He saw it was his brother; the blue twin threw a piece at Dante who caught it and looked at the piece surprised.

"You gave me the king?" Dante asked confused.

"Yes i did". Vergil walked by Dante to return to the fray until he was stopped by his brother's hand on his shoulder. He sighed before looking over at Dante.

"What?". He asked.

"Just let the girl say thanks, that's all she wants to do alright. You don't need to be an ass 24/7". Dante gave his brother a smirk before walking out with his chess piece tossing it up and down. Vergil merely stared on at his brother pondering on what he said. He shook his head in frustration before following suit. He saw that the Yang, Ruby, and a girl with a bow were currently talking. He walked over to the group, all girls looking towards the young man. One had a fearful look, the other wanted to take his head off, and the last was wary of him….as she should be he thought.

"You need something?". Yang spoke up glaring daggers at Vergil. He paid her no mind and continued to look to the young apprehensive Ruby.

"Um im so s-". Vergil put his hand up stopping her speech. It was weird, something about her face made him feel some kind of….guilt? He didn't really ponder on it for long, he decided to take his idiotic younger brother's advice for once.

"I understand you wished to express your gratitude, but there's no need. Just don't put yourself in dangerous situations like that. I won't always be there to save you girl". And with that said Vergil left leaving a stunned Ruby, an even angrier Yang, and a surprised Blake who had not been listening this entire time but rather looking up in the sky again.

"Is that his idea of an apology!". Yang fumed ready to bash his head in.

"Actually that's probably the closest your going to get, i didn't think he was gonna do it". Dante patted Ruby's shoulder. "Nice one kid, my brother likes you" he chuckled. Ruby gave him a weak smile, she wasn't sure what all that was about but according to Dante it seemed like things were alright?

"Your brother is a dick!" Yang told Dante.

"Who you tell-". The two were interrupted by the sound of running and trees falling apart. They looked back to see a red head girl in armor running away from a giant deathstalker. This also caused Vergil to look back surprised.

"Nice another chick". Dante commented on seeing Pyrah. She looked around frantically trying to search for her blonde friend before spotting him in a tree, it looked like he was just becoming conscious.

"Jaune!". She yelled happy to see him. Jaune finally waking up spotted the smiling Pyrah. He smiled relieved as well to see she was alright.

"Pyrah!". He yelled back. Dante looked up to see Jaune getting down from the tree running to Pyrah. Dante had honestly forgotten that he was there, and it seemed that they have both forgotten about the deathstalker.

"Yo dont forget about over there!". Dante shouted at the two. They turned around and avoided a swipe from the deathclaw. "I got it!". Ruby yelled rushing at the deathclaw, the young girl brought out her sytche prepared to swipe at the grimm only for her swing to miss. The scorpion was surprisingly agile for its size. It then hit Ruby with it's tail knocking her down. She looked up and saw the scorpion's focus was solely on her. She moved to get up but its tail stomped on her cape making any attempts of escape not possible.

"Ruby!". Yang yelled worried for her sister. She rushed over but wasn't sure she was gonna make it.

"That's why i don't wear capes". Dante took Rebellion out, ready to help out Ruby until he heard a familiar sound of a blade rush by him. He looked to see that Ruby had her eyes closed waiting for the blow to come, but it never came. The girl opened up her eyes and saw the grimm was still, its claw an inch from her face before it's body split in half. The whole group aside from Dante, and Nora who looked on in excitement had wondered what just happened. They heard the chink of a sword being holstered and looked back to see Vergil putting his katana back to his side. Ruby looked in awe, he had just taken down the deathstalker effortlessly with one swipe.

"Woah" Yang said amazed. She still hated his guts, but it was pretty amazing the way he took out the grimm.

"Holy cow dude! How'd you do that". Jaune said looking to Vergil eyes in wonder.

"You must be very skilled, that was quite amazing" Pyrrha complimented the hunter.

"That was amaaazzzing" Nora sung.

"Always gotta steal the spotlight Vergil". Dante said. He took notice that the girl with the bow was standing next to him still staring at the sky, what was up with her and the sky? Dante then remembered that Ruby had fell from that nevermore, now that he thought about it, wasn't there another girl up there?

"Beautiful don't tell me that other girl is also falling" Dante said to Blake. She broke off her gaze in the sky and glared at Dante for the " _beautiful_ " comment.

"My names not " _beautiful_ ", its Blake, and Weiss is currently falling from the sky". Dante looked up and saw it was true. She was falling from the sky, and once again another girl was falling in Vergil's direction. It was raining women and his brother seemed to steal all the attention. Dante smirked thinking up an idea on how to mess up Vergil's day.

"I'm gonna go tell-". Dante stopped her from moving forward. He put a finger to his mouth signaling her to be quiet.

"But she's on a direct path to hit your brother. I'm not fond of the girl but she's gonna be hurting if he doesn't catch her".

"Look it'll be killing two bird with one stone, she'll be somewhat fine and my brother will eat dirt. Just watch". Blake crossed her arms waiting as she descended more and more.

"You guys hear something?" Yang said wondering where that yelling was coming from. Ruby looked up and her eyes widened in shock, she had forgotten about Weiss. Dante waited a few more seconds, now it was the perfect time.

"Vergil look wide!" Dante yelled. Vergil turned around wondering what his brother was talking about until his eyes widened in shock upon seeing a girl in white falling towards him. He glared at Dante knowing full well he saw her coming. He should have been more vigilant but it's not everyday women fall out of the sky. He took the full brunt of her force knocking them both down to the ground. Everyone looked on suprised for what was the second time that someone fell out of the sky.

"Wow instead of raining men, its raining girls" Yang snickered. Ruby groaned at her lame joke. She rushed over to check on the two. Vergil laid on his back holding his head with Weiss on top of his body, her head resting on his chest. She groaned in pain and sat up holding her head as well. That would have been a whole lot worse if she hadn't landed on whatever shes on right now. She looked down and was stunned, she landed on a guy but she made no attempt to move off him as she took in his features. She couldn't help but admire his face, he had very sharp and defining features, he was quite the looker. Though what she really found interesting was his white hair. Once again there was another person that had a feature only Schness should have. Now that she thought about it he looked very similar to the boy she met two days ago that was with Ruby. she moved to touch his hair like she had done with Nero but a hand had caught hers causing her to wince. He was gripping her wrist a little too tightly as it was starting to hurt her. She stared down onto a very scrutinizing face that was glaring at her fierce.

"Don't touch my hair, and also get off" He said cooly with venom in his voice.

"Let go of my wrist first, your hurting me" she seethed. Vergil looked at her for for a few more seconds before letting go. Weiss held her wrist in her other hand massaging it. She moved off his body allowing Vergil to get up. Weiss widened in surprise, he was quite tall, but then again she herself was short but it never bothered her, but standing next to him made her feel smaller than she already was, something about his presence made one want to back off. Vergil dusted himself off and glared at Weiss, the young heiress glared right back at him with the same intensity. Ruby looked back and forth between her partner and Vergil's staring contest. She wanted to break them up but she honestly didn't want those stares directed at her. She might literally freeze from their icy glares, luckily someone else did it for her. Dante walked over and put his hands on both Weiss's and Vergil's shoulders. Ironically the both of them shrugged his hand off and glared right at the red twin.

"Sheesh guys ease up on the glares, you could kill all the grimm in the area with those eyes" he joked. Weiss blinked in surprise at Dante. She thought she was seeing double, she looked between the two twins before groaning in displeasure. Vergil raised his eyebrow at that, he wondered what she had to be so displeased about?

"Great there's two of you". The twins looked at each other before looking back at Weiss.

"Were nothing alike".Dante and Vergil said simentausly. The two looked at each other again, they hated it whenever they did twin like things.

"And another person with the same hair color as me that isn't a Schnee" Weiss said glaring at Dante.

"It's a good thing were not related" Dante said.

"Of course were not!" Weiss retorted back.

"Cause then i wouldn't be able to take you out for a date". He winked at her hoping she would be charmed by his approach. She merely gave Dante a dull stare that said " _really?_ " written all over her face.

"Wow nothing ever gets to you huh?" Ruby said looking at their interaction.

"Not when it comes to beautiful women, now how about you and me-".

"I wouldn't want to date deviants such as yourselves anyway". She said staring right at the two twins.

"Deviants?" Vergil and Dante spoke at the same time again. They both looked fiercely at each other. They really had to stop doing that. He broke away his stare from his brother to glare back at Weiss.

"Why would I ever want to court a spoiled woman such as yourself, i'd have a nicer time with the grimm". He mocked the young heiress. She gaped her mouth at him, she couldn't believe he would talk to her like that. Ruby would have laughed at the whole thing, if it didn't look like her partner was gonna take his head off. So she decided to jump in.

"I'll have you know that!-".

"Weiss you're safe!" Ruby intervene jumping between the two looking straight at her partner. She looked at Ruby wide eyed, she didn't even realize she was there since she was arguing with that obnoxious brute. That's when she remembered that she had left her on that giant bird!

"You left me!" she screamed at Ruby.

"I said jump!" she screamed back.

"Seems the child is more adept than you girl" Vergil mocked smirking. Weiss has had enough of his attitude and weiled her rapier ready to shut this boy up for good. Vergil in response grabbed the hilt of his blade ready for her feeble challenge.

"Woah! Lets not fight each other" Dante said intervening. His brother really needed to stop getting all the girls in the proximity angry, its gonna give him a bad rep.

"And why not" Weiss said not taking her eyes off of Vergil.

"Cause that bird is on its way back!". Ruby yelled seeing the nevermore dive down at them. Weiss glanced up and saw the nevermore was coming straight for them. This feud she had with the twin in blue would have to wait. She put her sword back and gave him one last glare before focusing on the nevermore. Vergil merely scoffed and walked away from the scene.

"Guys we just need to reach the end of the course, not fight the grimm. So let's get going!"Jaune yelled at the group. The others nodded in understanding with everyone taking off except Vergil and Dante. The group was in such a rush to get away they didn't notice that they had left them behind. Dante looked on as the nevermore chased the kids through the forest, he was surprised Jaune was the first to act. Dante didn't know if it was out of fear for his life or a strategic plan, either way it was a smart move. He looked back to his retreating brother.

"Not gonna stick around and watch!" Dante shouted.

"I'd rather not. They can take care of themselves. Won't be saving that girl a third time". With that said, Vergil unsheathed his katana and swiped the air creating a portal and stepping through. Dante shook his head at his brother's dismissive attitude.

He decided to follow the rest of the students, just in case they needed a little extra help, but he was sure they'd be fine. Something about those guys just screamed special to him. That's when it dawned on him, they were missing a person.

"Where the hell is the kid?" Dante wondered looking around. "Oh well, he'll be fine. Though he does have my tendency to get into trouble" he chuckled. Dante continued his journey to reach the rest of the students. He didn't know were Nero's whereabouts were but he figured he was fine.

* * *

"SpArDA!" . the grisly voice came from what looked like a sickly skeleton grim reaper with a long dark black cloak covering the body from head to toe with its ghastly feet, hands, and face. In it's hand it wielded a giant scythe that had a purple glow on its blade. Around the demon were several beowulf grimm. They weren't the usual beowulf grimm as they had purple eyes and purple markings across there head, it almost seemed like they were in some kind of control state. The demon and grimm were surrounding two individuals. One of them was Nero who looked on at the scene waiting for one of them to make their move, and the other was a boy with pale skin. He wore a long sleeveless coat exposing the various tattoos he had on his arms and body. He wore black slim jeans along with dark designer boots. He leaned on his cane as he brushed his chin length black hair out of his eyes.

"So it seems were in a bit of a predicament" the young man in black said.

"This is definitely not part of the test" Nero commented taking out his red queen. The young man in black glanced towards his right arm that was still in the cast. He had a sneaking suspicion about that arm he's hiding but he would leave that for another time. Right now they had a demon and grimm to kill.

"So should we call a teacher, this is certainly not what was on the agenda". The young man said this but he knew the answer he was going to get.

"Don't need teachers for filth like this. Besides, even if we wanted too. We couldn't cause of the barrier that's been put up by the little bitch over there" Nero said. This was true as it seemed a barrier with what looked like veins was blocking all entry points but it seemed to have enough space for them to move around and fight, like the demon wanted to trap them in there so others could not interfere. The young man in black found this particular part very interesting.

"Seems you are right, well….i'll let you go first, you seem eager".

"Got that right" Nero said smiling. He stabbed the red queen in the ground and revved the sword ready to get into some action.

"Time to kick some ass!"

* * *

 **Wooo welp that's the chapter, hope y'all enjoyed it. I had planned to include Nero and yes thats V, as you probably guessed in this chapter but it was already so long and i wanted to get it out there so i decided to just give you a tid bit of what's next to come. The next chapter will be the end of this initiation story and serve as a bit of fun filler before i get to the next episode. Like i said before, i will closely follow the plot of Rwby up until a certain point before i diverge completely off the rails to tell my own story that's gonna have a whole lot of DMC elements in there. Though fair warning, alot of the plot i am merely just winging it, so if something feels off or there is major plot problems, that is why. The reason why i wrote this was for the sake of these 4 characters interacting with team rwby and just fitting them into the story, so if you guys are cool with a roller coaster of jumps in quality of storytelling, glad to have ya, if your not, i understand completely. I'll be dropping some stuff in there now and then that will lead to that point im talking about, i sorta got a plan but we shall see how the story goes along as i write it. Also sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted other characters in this story, but im gonna confirm that i don't plan on adding the girls of DMC into this story, no Lady, Lucia, Trish(my fave girl), and sadly Nico, just not sure what to do with those characters at the moment. It might change later on but i very much doubt it. Once again, sorry to those who wanted to see them.**

 **Now here's the real talk….DMC 5 is so god damn amazing, i love all the characters, i loved V as well! Jesus christ Dante is absolutely perfect in this game, idk what else there gonna do with him! And my boy Nero! I'm so glad at the impact he made in this game, he's my favorite character in this franchise so i'm really happy at what they did with him. I've beat the game 2 times already, gonna beat human before i move on to DMD, man the game was such an epic, definitely my game of the year hands down. If you guys have played it, let me know what ya'll think. Until next time guys, make sure to get that triple SSS.**


	3. Mission 3

**Mission 3: Team DVVN**

 **Sup, im gonna pretend i wasn't gone for months and will just shamelessly upload this chapter. Jokes aside im back with the end of mission 2. Reason for why it took so long? I'm just lazy, but I wrote this whole chapter on my phone which made this so much easier to write, and then edited the whole thing on my computer. Like ive stated before my grammar sucks, blah blah blah, did my best to make it readable. Not that great with fight scenes so hope you can bear with me on that. See you at the end to talk about the stories direction.**

* * *

With a resounding roar, Nero charged at the beowolves Red queen in hand. The grimm bipedal wolves evaded his strikes. A resounding screech came from the skeleton demon alerting Nero of its presence as it brought its scythe down on the young devil hunter. Nero jumped back avoiding the slash and upward striked red queen at the reaper's scythe. The reaper blocked his attack as the two weapons made a loud clang, the force of the strike pushed the demon and Nero back a bit. It was not expecting such strength from Nero. The son of sparda as well didn't expect the demon to actually withstand that one either. Nero has fought his kind before. Unlike the others though, this one was definitely bigger than usual, guess he should have expected that. Vergil's definitely would have berated him for undermining his enemy if he was here.

Nero moved to advance but was halted in place. Several of the beowolves made to bite and slash at him. Nero had to refocus his task to the grimm as they were moving with speed and agility that wasn't accustomed to their kind, he deduced it was the demon causing their increase in power. A beowulf had snuck behind Nero and attempted to strike at him, luckily Nero saw this and moved away from the strike. The wolves were pushing Nero back making him go on the defensive. Eventually they surrounded him giving Nero no room for escape. Nero grunted in annoyance using Red Queen to block each of their attacks. The grim reaper demon was also closing in on the young boy taking advantage of the distraction. Nero came to the realization that this was not gonna be as easy as he thought. Nero yelled as he swiped his sword making the Red Queen glow a slight red as he hit one of the beowolves back sending the grimm flying. He moved to another and kicked it before bringing out his blue Rose and firing off rounds at a couple of grimm in the pack too keep them off him. He stopped as he saw the reaper moving to take another strike at him. Nero brought out Red Queen to stop the hit, but that's when he heard another voice resound in the area.

"Ha Ha fuck yea!". Bolts of lighting rained upon the field as the bolts struck the Grimm around Nero. The reaper jumped far back from Nero not wanting to get hit, some of the beowolves got away from it but not all. The ones that were hit looked fried but not on deaths door yet. Nero struck one of the beowolves killing it effectively and moved to strike the other, but saw it was already taken care of from his black haired companion. The tattooed boy ran his white cane through the head of the grimm effectively killing it. Nero heard fluttering and watched as black bird landed on top of the tattooed boy's shoulder. Nero stared at the bird weirdly.

"Like what you see kid" the bird talked. Nero could not contain the surprised look on his face. He's seen a lot of things but a talking bird was definitely not common, then again, in his line of work this shouldn't be surprising.

"C'mon cripple, I know I'm beautiful but your starting to creep me out with all the staring" the bird mocked. Nero looked at the brunette boy looking for some explanation to the bird. He merely shrugged in response. Nero realized that the bird was probably the one that released all that lightning.

"I don't know what the hell….that is".Nero said pointing at the bird. The bird merely squawked back. "But I'm not gonna question it".

"As I will not question the demonic energy brimming from your arm". The tattooed boy replied back. Nero glared at him menacingly, there's not a lot of people that know about demons, and he doesn't like revealing his arm to just anyone, so that fact that this guy somehow knew about his arm meant something was up.

"No need to give me that gaze, as you can see I am well versed in demonic entities if you haven't noticed". He said while glancing to his bird. "We can talk about this later, but for now I'd think it best if we work together to beat this demon. These Hell Vanguard's are usually not a threat on their own, but they pose trouble when you can't focus on them."He moved his left arm out. The action had stunned Nero again as the tattoos literally flew off his arm and formed a panther. The feline animal growled as it stuck close to his master.

"What the hell are you?". Nero asked still question everything he's just seen.

"You can call me V, and you?".V asked looking at Nero.

"Nero". Nero turned his attention back to the Hell Vanguard and the beowolves.

" Well young Nero, I'll take care of the beowolves while you focus on the Hell Vanguard. These are not normal grimm, I'll look into this later but for now, let's focus on getting out of here alive and passing this test". He didn't have to tell Nero twice as the young Hunter rushed towards the Hell Vanguard. The beowolves around him moved to intervene but we're stopped by several black spikes popping out of the ground.

"Your fights with me". V stated smirking at the angry grimm. The bird on his shoulder flew off of V heading into the frey stopping between the grimm making a ball of energy that made the grimm fly back.

"Fly little piggies!" the bird yelled triumphantly.

"Eyaa!". Nero cried pushing the Hell vanguard back. The demon moved his scythe trying to strike the boy but his swing was too slow as Nero just dodged out of it's way. He smirked, V was right about one thing, this guy wasn't a problem once there weren't any minor annoyances in his way.

"Gotta do better than that". He mocked the demon, the demon continued to strike Nero out of annoyance but Nero dodged each and everyone of it's attacks flawlessly. Nero stopped and thrust his Red Queen to the ground and revved the sword mocking his opponent. The Hell Vanguard gave a resounding screech before disappearing into thin air.

"Well, I guess I scared him off". Nero smirked in triumph before turning around to look at V. He saw that V was almost done with the beowolves as the tattooed boy walked by each one finishing them off with his cane. Nero couldn't help but notice he had a lazy way about fighting, getting those things to fight for him. He moved to help him out but stopped as he felt some kind of distortion in the air. Nero turned around just in time to stop the scythe from the Hell Vanguard as it motiend to try and cut off his head.

"Ha! Relying on sneak attacks won't do you any good". Nero struck the Hell Vanguard's scythe knocking it back. The vanguard didn't give in and brought his scythe back down with Nero doing the same, both weapons making loud clangs as they struck their weapons back and forth constantly. Finally Nero won the struggle as the last hit made the vanguards scythe fly out of its hand. Nero smirked and swiped at Vanguard, as he did it he heard the sound he wanted to hear as his sword glowed a striking bright red. The vanguard clutched it's face shrieking from pain. Nero brought his sword up vaulting him and the vanguard in the air, his blade spinning with fire as they moved upward thanks to his Red Queen's exhaust.

"Crazy!". Nero yelled in joy from the sheer adrenaline he got from the move. It glowed bright red again once they were at their peak. Nero clutched his cast arm around his hilt, the left arm of his grasped the handle of the blade. He brought down the Red Queen fire igniting once again as he brought the blade down on the Hell Vanguard. The vanguard gave another resounding shriek as it was pierced violently to the ground. It tried to get up but saw he didn't have the energy to do so. Nero removed the sword and fired off at his head killing the demon for good.

"And don't come back". Nero smiled a bit before turning his attention to V and seeing he had finished his battle as well. The young man was currently reading from a book he had in his hand, seemed like his bird and panther had returned to their owner as his tattoos were once again back on his arms.

"Okay V, now that's all said and done. Mind telling me what the hell just happened?". Nero asked. V closed his book and pocketed it into his vest.

"I'm still not quite sure myself, seems the barrier is gone now though" V stated. Nero looked around and saw he was right the barrier was gone. "We will have to worry about that later, we still have a test to pass".

"Those guys slowed us down though, will we even make it on time?" Nero questioned. That demon had seriously held them up. Suddenly the both of them saw an ursa walk into the vicinity. Nero sighed, they didn't have time for this. He brought out Blue Rose ready to fire but V had put his arm up stopping Nero from firing.

"Hey we don't!-".

"Injure it, but don't kill it" V said.

"And what the hell would that do?" Nero asked confused.

"Patience young Nero, you want to get there fast and in style. Do you not?" V asked smirking at the boy. Nero shook his head, this guy was one weird person to have as a partner.

* * *

"Where's Nero!?" Ruby yelled worried. After they had defeated the nevermore, the group had been waiting back near the starting area for Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch to show up. The whole group including Dante and Vergil's where there, with the latter ignoring the rest sitting down on a boulder with his eyes closed, seeming to be in some sort of meditation. They all had been recalling on how they had taken down that Nevermore until Ruby blurted out about Nero.

"It has been a while since we started now that I think about it" Ren pointed out.

"I hope he hasn't run into trouble" Pyrah said.

"Ruby I'm sure he's fine" Jaune commented.

"Or dead". Everyone looked at Nora surprisingly, they hadn't expected that kind of response from her, especially when she said that with a smile on her face. Ruby looked the most shocked, the thought of her first friend at beacon dying was heartbreaking. Dante merely smirked at the whole thing from his position against a tree.

"Dead of boredom! Gotcha didn't I". Nora laughed at her small joke. The group groaned at her bad joke.

"Ruby don't worry, Nero's a strong dude" Yang said trying to comfort her sister. Blake wanted to say something to the girl as well but her ears picked up on some noise from distance, something was coming.

"Besides if he's anything like them". Weiss pointed towards Dante who winked at the girl. She rolled her eyes at his antics and then pointed at Vergil glaring daggers at the young man. "Then he'd be too stupid to die anyway". The group heard a "hey!" from Dante but ignored him.

"Dante you know your brother best, he's fine right" Ruby asked the older brother hopeful. Dante put a hand to his chin as he contemplated her question. He knew Nero was fine, but it was odd he was taking this long. Dante thought about messing with Ruby, it was clear this girl cared for his younger brother but she already suffered enough from his teasing for today. He ruffled the girl's hair causing her to pout at Dante and fix her hair.

"I know my brother, he's fine. In fact he could be coming any minute now" Dante said.

"Somethings coming" Blake stated to the group. "And it's coming fast". The group immediately got ready, their weapons at hand and prepared to combat the oncoming threat. Dante made no motion to move as he lay back comfortably by the tree. Just like with the Nevermore he trusted they could handle this. Vergil opened his eyes as he looked upon the group preparing themselves for whatever was coming. He didn't think much of it and went back to closing his eyes, he needn't waste his efforts on something so trivial.

"Get ready guys, we don't know what type of enemy this will be" Jaune stated to the group. Dante had honestly been surprised by Jaune the most, the guy couldn't really put up much of a fight but he certainly knew how to be a leader when shit hit the fan. He shows a lot of promise. The group waited as the figure got closer, they saw it was an Ursa.

"Its an Ursa! This should-, wait is that people riding on it?" Yang asked confused.

"See, it's a decent mode of transportation!" Nora yelled to the group. The Ursa came to a stop, the two people on it jumped down revealing it was Nero and another boy with tattoos.

"Nero?" Yang said surprised.

"Nero!" Ruby yelled. She rushed to Nero who did not see her coming and tackled him to the ground hugging the young boy happy that her friend hadn't died.

"Hmmm, guess I was right on the money" Dante said. He walked over to Nero to go greet his brother who was being strangled by the young girl.

"Alright Ruby give him some breathing room". Dante chuckled as he picked the girl up who was trying to keep attached to Nero. Nero got up and dusted himself off as he looked towards his brother, who still held Ruby who was trying to get out of his grasp.

"Glad you didn't die out there, wouldn't have let you lived that down" Dante said in a joking manner.

"Shut up, I wasn't gonna lose to chumps like that. Also after this is all over, I gotta talk to you about something. It involves him" Nero stated looking back at V who was killing the Ursa with his cane. Dante couldn't help but think something was off with that guy, aside from the tats all over him, there was something else about him, but he'd think about that later.

"Gotcha, well glad your alive Nero, welp Ruby, you can go back to hugging him to death" Dante stated. Nero eyes widened at that.

"Wait-" Nero never got a chance to finish as Ruby had once again glomped onto the young man. Nero sighed at his predicament. He looked down at the girl who had the happiest relieved look on her face. He hadn't thought she had cared that much, considering they just met like 2 days ago. He'd be lying if he said she had not grown on him.

"I'm so happy your fine" Ruby stated looking up at him. Nero couldn't help but smile a bit, her joy was contagious. He used his left arm to hug her back.

"Of course I'd be fine, who else would be your first friend here" he joked. Yang and the rest had walked up to them with the exception of Blake who had been staring at V. The Ursa he rode in on looked off, it was gone now but before it looked like it had lost its color, like it was almost pale. The others had not noticed it but she had, she wasn't the only one though. Vergil from the distance had took in that detail as well, he would have to watch that boy carefully.

" Hi the names Nora! Riding on Grimm is fun right!? Is that exhaust on your sword!? Why's your hair white!?". Nora spoke at a mile a minute to only be stopped by Ren who covered her mouth.

"Sorry about her, she's Nora. I'm Ren, and this is Pyrah and Jaune". Ren introduced Jaune and Pyrah to Nero, though Nero was already familiar with Jaune due to his vomiting incident.

"Hello Nero, glad to see your alright" she said sweetly to the boy. He nodded to the girl and then looked at Jaune.

"Glad your okay as well, what happened that kept you there so long?" Jaune asked.

"It's complicated" Nero stated glancing back at V who was walking to the group.

"You gonna introduce us to your partner" Dante asked.

"Guys this is V, V this is everyone" Nero stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" he said to the group.

"Thanks for helping Nero!" Ruby said who still had Nero in her grasp.

"No problem, it was rather Nero who helped me though. He's talented, I see great things to come from him" V stated.

"Your tattoos are cool!" Nora said excitedly. V chuckled at her energetic nature and gave his thanks to her.

"Don't look like much to me. You look like the wind could blow you over" Dante commented. He received a sharp elbow from Yang who frowned at him for being rude. "Ow" Dante said rubbing his side. V chuckled, not the first time he heard that.

"It's fine, I have other means of fighting". He summoned his bird from his right arm surprising everyone around him. The bird squawked looking around at the kids.

"Watchu bring me out here for boss, these kids are looking at me weird" the bird said.

"It can talk!" Nora exclaimed. "The little chicken can talk!"

"I ain't no chicken! The names Griffon, remember it" the bird said flying above them. Dante glared hard at the flying bird, that wasn't no ordinary avian, that much was obvious, but he could see clearly that it's a demon. He looked to Vergil who was also giving the same glare towards the animal. Now he understood what Nero meant. He looked back on the animal and saw that it was currently perched on Jaune's shoulder which was currently freaking the guy out.

"You kids look uglier each year" Griffon said looking at around at the gawking children.

"Does he do nothing but throw insults out?"Blake asked standing next to V. He shook his head disapprovingly as he watched Griffon argue with Weiss about the ugly comment.

"That's an unfortunate circumstance I cannot control" V replied back.

"So how does this thing work, is it magic?" Jaune asked, Griffon still stood on his shoulder looking around.

"Ha magic, I like you kid. This shoulder is comfy" he said looking at Jaune laughing at the clear fear on his face. He really wanted to get away from this bird.

"Of course not, it's obviously a summon! Magic doesn't exist" Weiss stated glaring at Griffon who only laughed back at her.

"Then how do you explain it's personality" Yang commented. Summons just don't talk, that's way too odd.

"That is the unfortunate circumstance of my semblance. I was born this way with this summon, known him ever since I was a kid" V said. The group nodded in understanding, the only exception to that being the white haired hunters who thought differently.

"Yep, known him since he was a frail little kid. He still looks like a stick. Actually ate his veggies as a kid" Griffon mocked laughing. Dante couldn't help but chuckle along with him. Vergil and Nero looked at him weirdly, could have sworn a second ago they silently agreed to be wary of him.

"So is that all you fight with, a cane and a talking bird?" Yang asked.

"Hey this talking bird can do a lot more than talk Blondie" The bird said above Yang. Yang jumped back startled, she hadn't realized it sneaked up on her, how the heck did it do that. Griffon then moved on to Dante staring at him before perching on his shoulder. Dante didn't seem to have a problem with it as he let the bird rest.

"Wanna know something kid" Griffon whispered to Dante. V stared at Griffon wondering what he was up too, he knew how the avian loved to start trouble, but V definitely did not need trouble from a man like him.

"You look just like your pops, you know that". The bird started to laugh until a hand grasped his neck with surprising speed causing him to choke a bit. The group looked in shock as Dante had the bird in his hand. A look on his face that didn't match his personality at all, he stared coldly at the bird, a menacing gaze that definitely made him look like Vergil's twin. Yang stared in wonder, she didn't know the goofball could make a face like that.

"V, I suggest you call feather face back before he says something he regrets". Dante then threw the bird at V who recalled him back onto his arm. Vergil could only stare on at the exchange, that demon knows their father, he will definitely have to speak with this V later.

"I apologise if he said anything that offended you. I have trouble keeping him from causing trouble sometimes" V said. Dante merely shrugged before his usual goofy smile returned to his face, he knew frowning didn't suit him, but any mention of his father kind of sets him off.

"Perhaps Shadow would have been a better demonstration for you all". V lifted his left arm as the tattoos flew off and a panther jumped out causing the kids to once again jump in surprise.

"Woah it's a panther!" Jaune screamed hiding behind Pyrah.

"This is Shadow my other summon, he doesn't talk, thankfully". He chuckled looking to the group who was a bit frightful looking at the creature as it stalked around them. Though he noticed that the girl with the bow hadn't shown too much resentment towards Shadow. "He's been around as long as Griffon, can't have survived this long off of Griffons quips alone, could I?" He joked.

"Like this one better already, I swear I was gonna shoot that bird" Nero cursed.

"That's one big kitty" Ruby said still at Nero's side watching the panther walk by them. Shadow turned his head at Blake and walked closer to her. Blake stepped back a bit from the approaching Shadow. She wasn't sure what the Panthers intentions were. Sure they shared….somewhat similar features, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous. She stopped backing as she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was V.

"Do not worry, he only wants to meet you" he said. She nodded and looked down as the panther looked her up and down before nuzzling her leg. Despite it's big size, Blake couldn't help but find it cute. She knelt down and put her arms around his body scratching his ear, it gave a low purr and licked her face causing the girl to chuckle a bit from the affection.

"Awww, that's sweet" Pyrah said watching the two bond.

"I still think it's gonna eat me" Jaune said still hiding behind Pyrah.

"He's quite fond of you, I've never seen him warm up to someone so quickly" V commented. Blake looked up at him and blushed looking down. She knew it was probably because of her….secret features that she was able to connect with the animal a bit easier than most. She hoped nobody had picked up on that.

"I guess I just have a way with some animals, even if they are summons...but I don't do dogs" she said the last part adamantly.

"I never got your name by the way" V asked. Blake stopped her petting of Shadow and got up moving her hand to shake his. V returned Shadow to his hand as he motioned his hand out for a shake as well.

"It's Blake". V nodded and shook her back.

"The names V, nice to meet you Blake. Hope we see more of each other in the incoming year". V smiled at the girl and Blake smiled back. Despite her suspicions about him, he didn't seem that bad of a person.

"Look who's putting the moves on my partner" Yang whispered to Weiss. Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes at that before looking towards Ruby who still held on to Nero. She smiled at that and decided to get some payback for the Nevermore incident earlier.

"Seems Ruby and Nero have got acquainted faster than the rest of us, don't you think Yang" Weiss said loud and proud. Everyone looked towards the two and saw they were still holding each other. Nero and Ruby looked at one another before both going a deep red, Ruby immediately let go giving a string of sorry to Nero who was trying to look anywhere but at Ruby and the gang.

"Ohhh, no need to stop on our Accord" Yang smirked adding more fuel to the fire. "Nero is a strapping young man Ruby, I understand why you didn't want to let go".

"Yang shut up!" Ruby yelled. She knew her sister was trying to embarrass her like she usually did, but she was surprised Weiss was in on it too! It must be her revenge for the Nevermore incident. Ruby did not realize how long she had actually been holding on till Nero, first Vergil now this! Dante smiled at the group before moving in to join in the fun, teasing Nero was his favorite pastime. He walked up to Nero and out his arm over his shoulder causing the young boy to glare at Dante.

"Don't worry Ruby, Nero didn't mind, he can't resist a cute girl like you. He only has eyes for you". Dante let go as he saw Nero tried to punch him but missed. He chuckled at his younger brothers attempts to hit his face causing the group to laugh at their antics.

"I'm gonna beat your ass you shitty ass fuck!" Nero yelled trying to get a hit on Dante. If only he didn't have this cast on!

"Woah Ren, did you hear that!Wow he's got a mouth on him" Nora commented laughing.

"Yes and I wish I hadn't" Ren said back watching the ensuing fight.

"Should we stop them?" Pyrah asked worried looking around at her classmates.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to get in between their brotherly love" Jaune knew he'd end up with a broken bone or two if he tried to stop that.

"Damn Ruby, we might have to make a swear jar just for Nero" Yang chuckled watching the brothers wrestle. Nero had finally gotten his hands on Dante but that only led to Dante holding him in a headlock.

"Well if you and Weiss hadn't teased him so much. He wouldn't be this angry!" Ruby yelled at her sister. "How could you embarrass me like that!" She pouted.

"Cause your puppy love is so cute!" Yang squealed causing the younger sister to turn away blushing a deep red once again

"So uncivilized" Weiss said watching the two fight.

"Something we can agree on" Vergil's stated watching his brothers fight. Weiss turned to her left looking at the older twin watching his brothers. She hadn't even realized he had moved off of that boulder he was sitting on. She glared at the boy, she still didn't like him.

"I still don't like you" Weiss said looking back at the brotherly fight.

"I don't expect you too spoiled princess" Vergil said back.

"Its heiress you Buffon" Weiss insulted back

"Narcissist"

"Philistine"

"Wench"

"Troglodyte". The two glared back at each other and then went on a rant of insults causing a few heads to turn. Soon Dante and Nero had stopped fighting as they turned to see Weiss and Vergil going at it, and then eventually everyone focused on them. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, it seemed like they were arguing on such a higher level than them, they barely understood the words coming out of their mouths.

"So like, I know there arguing but like, what are they even saying right now?" Yang asked confused. She was scratching her head in confusion. Is this how book smart people argued or something.

"It's better if you don't know, I'm surprised there still going" V said watching on with interest.

"Wow I've never seen Vergil's argue like this. His big words never worked on me so he usually just stabbed me with his sword or something". That caused everyone to turn to him wide eyed in shock. Nero facepalmed as his brother didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Dante smirked nervously realizing his mistake.

"Metaphorically speaking of course, I meant he just hits me with his hilt and stuff". Dante chuckled hoping that explanation would suffice. The group merely looked back to the older twin and heiress arguing.

"Woman you are impossible! How has anyone put up with you, it's beyond me!"

"Like your one to talk! Your the most self conceited person I ever met, the world doesn't revolve around you ingrate!".

"Insult me again woman and I will cut you down where you stand" Vergil's said coldly. Weiss still didn't back down though as she still sent a fierce gaze back at Vergil.

"You know what, I don't think I wanna date her anymore" Dante said paling a bit. Weiss was high maintenance, and she did not cower under Vergil at all, not once. Yang shook her head at him laughing a bit before returning her attention to the argument.

"You know what your right, there's no further point in arguing with you" she said smiling at him. Vergil's couldn't help but look at her weirdly, she was up to something. This girl was too proud to concede like that, but I guess she's saving her bark for another time.

"Finally you understand then" Vergil said back.

"I'd love to insult you further, but I'm afraid I won't do it as well as nature did". The whole place was silent, everyone wide eyes at what Weiss just said until Nora finally broke the silence.

"That was a burn! Your gonna need some ice for that one!" She laughed. The rest of the group had started laughing along with her. Nero and Dante were laughing it up, they had never heard someone bite back at Vergil that hard, serves him right! Ren and Pyarh were struggling to hold themselves back out of respect but it was hard. V and Blake couldn't help but chuckle at the joke as well. Weiss was smiling smugly at Vergil who was staring at her menacingly, he could not believe he was insulted as so. Enough words, she will learn to not forget this devil's power!

"Oh Verge, she got you good" Dante said patting his brothers shoulder.

"You know I'm basically insulting you as well since you are twins" Weiss deadpanned. Dante stopped his laughing as he realized she was right. He looked ready to retort but waved off the insult.

"Eh don't matter, you still fried him. Up top" he said, raising his hand to Weiss. She looked at him blankly before reluctantly giving him a high five.

"Enough talk, I'm ending you" Vergil's said drawing his sword.

"Bring it!" Weiss said herself drawing her weapon out as well. Dante in between the middle of them looked back and forth nervously. There was no way he was being caught in this.

"Wait let me move before y-". Before any of them could take off a whistle was blown drawing their attention to Ms. Goodwitch, who did not seem happy, but when did she ever seem happy. Along with Headmaster Ozpin who was staring at the kids smiling at their antics.

"I suggest you guys stop this senseless fighting before you get kicked out and " Goodwitch said. Both kids reluctantly sheathed their weapons and glared at one another before going moving away from each other's presence. Dante wiped imaginary sweat off his head thankful he wasn't about to get pummeled.

"Also, Dante Redgrave is it?" Goodwitch said looking at Dante. He nervously gulped as he looked at . He hoped she still didn't have a grudge about that incident.

"Don't think I forgot what happened. Your first week of after school activities will be spent with special homework assigned from me" she said. Dante fell to his knees defeated. He had planned on getting to know the girls during the first week, he can't do that now. He's gonna be stuck doing boring homework on top of the boring homework he's probably already gonna get. Yang stared back and forth between Dante and before realizing what he had done. She walked up to Dante placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Wow casanova, nothing stops you huh". Yang chuckled at his misfortune.

"I can't help myself, I see a beautiful woman. I gotta talk to her" Dante said still looking down. "Though I guess, some are just out of my reach".

"She's definitely out of your reach you dolt". She smacked his head causing him to rub his head in bit of annoyance. He then regained his charming smirk as he looked at Yang, and she knew what was gonna come out of his mouth next.

"So what you're saying is that I should go for someone with in my reach" he said placing his arm over her shoulder. "Say a pretty blonde who's totally single and would love to have a strapping white hair young man around her arm" he joked. Yang rolled her eyes and smirked at his playfulness before removing his arm.

"Nice try but Nero is already taken" she said.

"Why do you hurt me so" Dante mocked hurt. Yang punched him in the arm playfully causing Dante to fake a mocked hurt.

"Be quiet casanova, Ozpin has something to say". Yang and Dante directed their attention to their professor.

"Congrats on you all passing the test, especially you ". Ozpin chuckled.

"Wait why me especially?" Jaune asked confused.

"Cause your still alive" Ozpin stated.

"Touche". Jaune couldn't help but agree with that statement.

"Now that you have found your partners, you will all get your groups for the year, so follow me to amphitheater". Ozpin stated before moving, the rest of the group following him.

"Gosh I hope me and Weiss get paired up with someone nice" Ruby said as they followed Ozpin.

"I hope I don't get stuck with either Dante or Vergil" Nero said back.

"Geez, is it so hard to say you love your brothers?" Ruby joked smiling at the young man.

"Shut up" Nero said back looking away. Ruby couldn't help the laugh that came out as they walked onward to see who'd they be stuck with for the next 4 years.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, there is not a single bonafied woman on this team. What's worse is, I'm stuck with you guys, no offense V" Dante said.

"None taken" V chuckled. The guys had been waiting backstage for their time to be called, the school had a ceremony for announcing the teams and currently the newly formed Team RWBY were currently out there. It seemed the team had been connected to who got what chess pieces and unfortunately for 3 people in the group, they all had the same chess pieces.

"You and your lbido" Vergil commented from his spot reading his book. "Besides, fornicating within a team would not be beneficial anyway".

"Just say sex, what person our age says fratenzing. Damn this is why I came here, to hopefully have some fun without you bringing me down" Dante pointed at Vergil accusingly. Vergil scoffed and turned his attention back to his book.

"This is just great" Nero commented, it seemed he's never gonna escape his brothers.

"V" Vergil said catching the black haired man's attention.

"Yes" V replied back.

"Right after this, we need to talk. Your obvious well aware of who we are, and I want to find out who you are, and I won't take no for an answer" Vergil stated.

"Do not worry, I didn't plan on keeping anything from you all, I have my own mission to conduct as well. It might be beneficial if we both help each other in this endeavor" V stated.

"We shall see about that" Vergil wanted to say more but he saw Team RWBY coming back from their announcement.

"There's a time and place for everything Vergil". V smirked at the man who sighed and nodded reluctantly. The group looked towards RWBY who were walking up to the group.

"Congrats on making team leader" Dante said picking her up for a hug. Which she returned back.

"Thanks but…..I'm not sure why Headmaster Ozpin picked me" Ruby stated. She was only 14, Yang, Blake or heck, even Weiss would have been better suited for that role.

"I wonder the same thing" Weiss muttured. Yang couldn't help but frown a bit at her spiteful tone. Though she wasn't gonna let that ruin her little sisters big moment.

"I'm so proud of her!" Yang said hugging Ruby once again.

"I'm sure Headmaster Ozpin has his reasons Ruby, he doesn't seem like a man who would pick someone just because" Blake said trying to cheer up the girl.

"Blake is right young Ruby, Ozpin does not seem the type to make decisions without reason." V added.

"Look kid I know you got what it takes. You got something special and you probably don't even realize it" Dante said.

"And what's that?" Ruby asked. He pointed to her heart signifying what he meant.

"Heart, that's what separates us from the evil, and your nothing but that, so I trust his decision right". Ruby smiled brightly at Dante's kind words. The conversation stopped as he heard professor Ozpin getting ready to say the next people coming up.

"Alright gang, let's do this" Dante said triumphantly walking out with Vergil and V following in tow. Nero stopped at Ruby before stepping.

"Hey I'm not one for mushy speeches like Dante but….you got this" Nero said. It might have been simple but it meant alot to Ruby. She hugged him and let go smiling at the young devil Hunter.

"Thanks Nero" she said. He smirked and walked out onto the stage standing next to V as they saw a crowd cheering and clapping. He didn't know who all these people were but he definitely hated this attention. Ozpin needed to hurry up and get this over with. V seemed indifferent about this, he was hard to read. Vergil had the same blank look on his face looking into the crowd, though Nero knew he wanted off this stage and Dante…...well he was eating up all the attention, waving and smiling at everyone. It's hard to believe that there related sometimes. Ozpin smirked at the boys before him and motioned his hands towards them. From the back the girls were watching the boys as they got ready to receive their team name.

"Look at him, eating up all the attention" Yang laughed.

"Weren't you doing the same" Blake smirked. "Don't know wether V likes it or doesn't"

"Nero definitely doesn't want to be there" Ruby said giggling.

"And Vergil as usual is stone faced about everything" Weiss scoffed.

"Dante Redgrave, Vergil Redgradve, Vitale Idral, and Nero Redgrave. You all received the Red Queen pieces and are now officially Team DVVN(pronounced Deviant)" Ozpin announced.

"How fitting, suits their team. A ruffian, narcissist, Mr too many tattoos and the rebel" Weiss commented.

"Quiet there about to announce their team leader" Ruby said.

"It's obviously gonna be Vergil's" Weiss said. They looked at here surprised. She actually had something good to say about Vergil.

"What?" Weiss asked confused. The group was about to retort but Ozpin started speaking again.

"Led by Dante Redgrave". Dante cheered and moved to the front waving his hands as the crowd cheered. Nero shook his head and walked off the stage. V couldn't help but smirk a bit before following suit with Vergil's grabbing his brother before he could make a fool out of himself any longer.

"Dante!?" Weiss said stunned. " That loud mouth ruffian over his brother!"

"Wow Weiss, that's the second time you actually been on Vergil's side, what changed " Yang smirked.

"It doesn't make sense, Dante couldn't lead a kid to candy. He doesn't represent what a leader should look like" Weiss fumed. Blake rolled her eyes knowing the girls frustrations were really for their current team leader rather than Team DVVN's team leader.

"Looks can be deceiving, come on let's go meet them" Yang said with Ruby and Blake following suit.

"It doesn't make any sense" Weiss muttered before following her teammates. The group walked up to the newly formed Team DVVN. It looked like Dante was giving a "pep talk" if you could call it that to his team.

"Now that I'm team leader, I got some ground rules" Dante Said.

"Can one of them be "shut the hell up!" Nero yelled.

"Um no, first order of the rule. You must address me as Lord Dante" Dante stated. Ruby and Yang couldn't help but chuckle as Nero rolled his eyes and put his headphones back in. Vergil's shook his head before leaving and V seemed engrossed in his book. Dante scoffed before looking at Team RWBY.

"See how they treat me, me! Their Lord" Dante mocked hurt. Yang elbowed his stomach and laughed at his situation.

"Your team needs some work Dante". Yang joked.

"Eh they will come around, so I guess we're both team leaders, eh Ruby?" Dante said looking at Ruby.

"Yea, but I'm not gonna lie Dante. I honestly expected Vergil's to lead your team" Ruby said.

"Yep definitely thought the same but Ozpin knows what he's doing" Yang added.

"I'm sure you'll be a good leader" Blake added as well.

"Sheesh be gentle why don't ya" Dante joked.

"Should have been your brother". The group including Nero and V who had heard that stared at Weiss weirdly.

"What!?" She said confused at the looks. Dante shook his head and brought his attention to happier thoughts.

"This calls for a celebration! Pizza on me!" Dante said. The group cheered with the exception of Weiss who blankly stared at them wondering what they were excited about.

"First good order you actually gave for once" Nero chuckled. "But how are you gonna pay for that" Nero asked.

"Cause I got this". Dante pulled out a blue wallet out of his pocket. Nero stared wide eyed at that.

"Isn't that Vergil's? He's gonna kill you" Nero said

"Bah, he's gonna be too busy brooding to notice" Dante said waving his hand in dismal.

"Um what's pizza?" Weiss asked. Everyone stared at her surprised, but not as shocked as Dante. His face looked like she had told him his puppy died or something. He rushed to her startling Weiss as he put both hands on her shoulders.

"You've never had pizza before? Stop lying" he said the last part seriously. Weiss looked on worryingly. Was this food such a serious ordeal? She was about to decline his invitation but she yelled as Dante put her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down you brute!" Weiss said pounding his back. Dante looked towards Ruby.

"Ruby, team leader to team leader. We must show Weiss the bliss that is pizza right!" Dante yelled. Ruby stood straight and gave Dante a mock salute, a dead serious gaze on her face.

"You have my permission to undergo this mission!" Ruby yelled.

"What Ruby no-" Weiss tried to talk but was cut off from Dante turning around too fast. Team JNPR came up the scene and saw Dante holding Weiss.

"Dante...what's going?" Jaune asked. It wasn't every day you see Weiss being carried like a potato sack.

"Weiss has never had pizza!" Dante said. All of team JNPR gave a horrendous shock. Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Is pizza really that big of a deal!?" Weiss asked. Nora stepped up to her, anger written on a face.

"Pizza is love! Pizza is life! Let's go people, to pizza land!" Nora yelled charging forward. The rest cheered as they dragged Weiss along with them to the pizza place leaving only Nero, Blake, and V staring surprised at what just happened. V looked at the two of them and shrugged.

"I guess we should join them" V said chuckling before following suit. Blake smiled and followed after with Nero bring up the rear.

"Can't believe she's never had pizza, no wonder she has that stick up her butt" Nero laughed causing the others to laugh with him.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, I enjoyed writing banter between the characters, it's just so much fun. Weiss and Vergil's talks might be my favorite to write honestly, i hope i wasn't laying it on too thick with Ruby and Nero but I just can't help it, there both adorable. And yes Dante did make a move on Goodwitch XD. anyway as far as where the story is going, im really just winging it, like I stated, im following the cannon until I decide to diverge completely and do my own thing, the plan is to definitely implement a bunch of DMC elements later when that happens, the only issue is trying to fit the RWBY story into it so i can make it interesting. I'm not a professional writer so it might end up being bad but it's something I want to do. I honestly lost interest in RWBY a while back after season 4, kinda just got stale for me, I still love the franchise but man did they take a while to get to the main stuff, but I don't really have that passion for RWBY like i do DMC. ill try my best with the story but I don't blame any of you if you stop reading, i'm just writing to write. Also i do plan a twist in future that might seem really weird to you all, you've been warned, until the next chapter guys!**


	4. Mission 4

**Happy New Year! Yea im back, i'm lazy, this was technically done a month ago but I just didn't feel like making the final touches. Welp here's the new chapter, this one is kind of simple, nothing major really happens but I still found it a fun one. Hope the banter entertains you! Hope you don't mind the grammar issues and other things, aint looking to write professionally, just wanted to write a story that I hope some people can enjoy, and thank you all who still read this despite the loooooong updates.**

 **Mission 4**

"So now that you are all back from the "Pizza Night" we need to discuss the little devil in the room" Vergil stated. After a very eventful pizza night with team RWBY and JNPR the guys and gals returned to their respective forms to sleep for the night. The rest of team DVVN returned to their room as well meeting Vergil who had been waiting for their arrival.

"Geez you didn't have to hit me though" Dante groaned from his chosen bed rubbing his head. The first thing Vergil did upon Dante entering the room was thrust the hilt of his sword into Dante's gut, then proceeded to bonk him on the head before retrieving his wallet.

"Told ya you would regret it" Nero chuckled from his own bed. He always enjoyed seeing his cocky brother get hurt. Seeing him getting taken down a peg was always amusing.

"As much as I enjoy this sibling bonding, I believe you all wanted to hear something from me, yes?" V spoke. He closed his book turning his attention to the Sparda brothers.

"Yea bro and let's start with the first one, how do you know about Sparda" Dante asked. He and their brothers pay special attention to not blow the beans about who they really are, it's better to fit in if they didn't know you were the devils spawn.

"Well I guess I'll start from my origins, I was raised outside of Vale by my mother and a coven of witches". The Sparda boys looked shocked, witches are very few and in between, practically as rare as half devils.

"Witches don't exist, I know this for a fact. Our father wiped them out ages ago" Vergil said.

"That is true, but as you know, Sparda was known to those who knew him for his great compassion" V smiled.

"Wait so our father really wiped out all those people" Nero stated sadly. Dante put a hand on Nero's shoulder, the kid would never admit it but he was a lot more empathetic than him and Vergil. V smiled as he saw Nero must have felt bad about what he had told him.

"It's fine young Nero, your father was like any other demon. But eventually he found compassion, he spared my ancestors and that's how I am here now. He was only following orders" V said.

"So you were brought up by witches, that explains your knowledge of our father. Now explain those demons" Vergil said. His story was sound so far, but how he was able to use those demons to fight for him didn't make any sense.

"Ah yes, Shadow and Griffon. I wasn't lying when I said they were a part of my life since I was a kid." V stated.

"Witches excel at magic, but I did not share my mothers affinity for magic. I do have magic obviously, but not like my mother. So she thought to arm me with demons that would protect me" V said.

"Ok so your mommy decided to get you bodyguards, I can definitely see why" Dante joked. V was built like a toothpick and didn't look like he did much physical work.

"How did you make them agree to this arrangement" Vergil asked.

"Simple" V smiled. "A bargain"

"So what did you offer?" Vergil asked. Bargaining with demons never ended well.

"Saved them from a lifetime of suffering from Mundus" V said. The second V stated that name, Vergil and Dante's blood ran cold. Nero looked at both Dante and Vergil surprised at the looks on their faces. It takes a lot to get them both like this, he wondered what V said to cause them like this.

"Who's Mundus?" Nero asked confused.

"No need to worry about that, the bastard's dead anyway" Dante said. It was times like this when Vergil and Dante really looked twins, both had the same angry expression on their face.

"So how did a witch save two demons from Mundus?" Vergil asked.

"That's the strange part, those two are not sure themselves, a certain demon had offered them up to us. Why he did this, we do not know till this day. They have been my lifelong companions for me, so I hope you can tolerate them at least" V said.

"There's more i want to know but I know you wouldn't reveal everything" Vergil stated glaring at V.

"You'd be correct on that assumption" V said chuckling. "We all have our little secrets do we not. Don't worry though, I'm only here to help. I promise you that. '' There was a calm silence in the room, the brothers contemplating what they heard before Nero decided to speak up.

"V, you still seem kind of weird. But I trust you, for now. We're stuck together so might as well make the best of it" Nero he held out his fist to V. V smiled at Nero and bumped his fist against his.

"Welp no use worrying over it, story sounds legit. Just keep the talking chicken in order and everything will be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep". Dante nodded to V who nodded back before flopping down in his bed.

"Betray us, and we will cut you down" Vergil stated. He gave V one last glare before retreating to his bed to rest for the night.

"I wouldn't think otherwise" V chuckled. He had his reasons but the sons of Sparda would see that he's only here for their benefit. For now they would have to wait and see.

 **Line Break**

"Nero, you sure we shouldn't wake your brother?" V asked looking at Dante's sleeping form. It wouldn't be good to be late on the first day of class.

"I see Vergil has already left" V said taking notice of the neatly made bed.

"Vergil wakes up at ungodly hours" Nero said. He was currently trying to tie gauze on to his devil bringer. The cast he used from yesterday was starting to stink and he did not want to use that. "He ain't human waking up so early" Nero joked. V chuckled at the irony of that joke as he watched his partner continue to struggle with this devil bringer.

"So you always cover your devil bringer in gauze and a cast?" V asked leaning on his cane.

"Yea, or else people will freak" Nero said.

"Here, I can make this easier for you". V cupped his hands together. He concentrated on his hands and started whispering what Nero guessed where incantations. His eyes turned pitch black as he did this before returning to normal. Black misst arise from his cupped hands. He brought his hands out the mist forming into what looked like a long glove. Nero saw that V had made him a long glove.

"Here, this should help keep that arm hidden" V said handing the glove to Nero.

"Thanks but I tried that and the spikey bits usually break em". Nero wagged his fingers emphasizing his claws.

"Do not worry, these gloves are not normal clothing material. It's a basic spell that was taught to me at a young age. No need for any material either, very convenient. My clothes are made of the same thing. Unless you're seriously fighting some extreme demon, you'll be fine" V explained. Nero tried the glove on, flexing and moving his arm. It was long enough to hide his arm and matched with his clothes. He gave V a smirk before trying to break the glove with his claws, and just like he said, it didn't tear at all.

"Thanks for this V, I appreciate it.''

"No problem, I suggest we get to class though, we will be late if we're not careful" V stated leaving out the door. Nero messed with glove some more before taking his leave as well. Before he left he stopped at the door and looked back at Dante sleeping form. The young man smirked mischievously, looks like he had a plan in mind. He went to his side of the room and grabbed Dante's alarm and set the time for 20 min instead of the alotted 5 min. He also turned the volume all the way up and placed the alarm right by his ear. He smirked once more before leaving out the door with V.

 **Line Break**

Nero and V walked into their first class of the day which was with professor Port who taught Grimm studies. Nero sighed, he hated Grimm studies and dreaded the thought of it. As they walked in they saw a variety of students in the big auditorium room, he spotted Vergil in the middle most left of the room all by his lonesome. He couldn't help but smirk at that, he really did not like being around other people, not that Nero could talk but he could tolerate it. He looked down and spotted Team RWBY and JNPR in the middle of the room talking to each other. Nero took note of Ruby particularly as she was happily talking to Pyrah. He thought about going down there and saying something but he thought better of it and decided to just take a seat. V noticed his reluctance and smiled, seemed someone was a bit shy.

"Not going to greet our fellow classmates?" V asked.

"It's fine, I'll see them on-". Nero would have continued had he not heard his name blurred out by a certain girl in red.

"Nero! Hey!" Ruby waved at him. The two teams looked back at Nero and V. Nero inwardly groaned, now he had all their attention. "I saved you a seat!". Ruby patted the seat right next to her adamantly.

"It seems Ms. Rose has decided for you, it'd be best not to disappoint her" V mused knowingly. He moved his hand forward offering Nero to go first, Nero glared at V as moved forward to sit by Ruby. The two teams greeted him with Nero nodding back acknowledging them before sitting next to the hyperactive girl. V walked towards an open seat near Blake.

"May I?" He asked Blake. She nodded giving him the go ahead as he took his seat to get ready for class.

"For a second there I thought you were gonna be late". Ruby smiled at the boy as she took her notebook out.

"Thanks, you didn't need to save me a seat. There's plenty in the room" Nero stated.

"I know but sitting in the front is better don't you think". The young girl giggled.

"Yea but I heard this guy is a bore fest" Nero said groaning a bit.

"Aw, I don't think it'll be that bad. I'm not the biggest fan of Grimm studies but I'm sure he will be great!".

"Let's hope so" Nero muttered. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at that. As she looked around the room she took notice that someone was missing from his team, where was Dante?

"Hey Nero where's your brother?" Ruby asked. This question had actually caught the attention of the rest of the teens as they realized they hadn't seen him

"Hmmm, Vergil is right there" he pointed to the left most part of the room.

"Not Vergil, we already saw him when we walked in." Yang said.

"Yea we tried to say hi but it seemed like he didn't want to be bothered" Jaune said remembering his split second decision to not greet the boy. Vergil's whole demeanor rubbed him the wrong way.

"We don't need to greet someone like that" Weiss harrumphed.

"Dude is totally not fun" Yang added. Blake chose not to comment as she could understand wanting to be by one's self, but she also knew to be wary of him.

"Aww c'mon guys, he's not that bad! He saved me during the exam" Ruby said defending him.

"That's only cause you were in his way" Weiss stated.

"What! He saved you as well!".

"More like he looked up too late". Yang snickered remembering that moment. Weiss sent daggers to Yang before turning away.

"So Nero, where's Cassanova?" Yang asked.

"He'll get here when he gets here" Nero smirked. Yang was gonna say more until she saw the professor walk into the classroom.

"Welp, let class begin" Nero stated dryly.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Ah that reminds me of myself in the younger days, I was sprightly young man back then". Professor port had begun teaching as per usual, until he started recollecting on his days as a Hunter. It seemed it had put most of the students to sleep and others not paying attention. Team JNPR had two asleep, one trying to pay attention and the other happily listening. Nora and Jaune had both fallen asleep, Ren was trying his best to stay up and Pyrah had actually been interested in hearing Professor Port's tales. Team RWBY on the other hand, Blake had stopped listening and was now reading her novel, Yang had been lulling out of sleep and staying awake, Ruby was drawing happily in her notebook and Weiss was trying her best to listen intently to the professor, but even she had to admit it was boring. Now to Team DVVN, well without the D. Nero was asleep, one hand holding his head, eyes closed, V has focused on playing around with his nails to date of his borderm, and Vergil had his eyes closed not paying attention to anything around him.

"Ugh how long can this go on" Weiss murmured. She looked to the side and noticed that Ruby was diligently taking notes. She was surprised, maybe there was hope for her after all.

"Hey Weiss" Ruby whispered. Weiss looked to Ruby wondering what she needed her for. Ruby showed her notebook to Weiss. What Weiss thought were notes was actually a crude drawing of her and Weiss holding hands in a flower patch. She could not believe that she actually thought Ruby was changing. She scoffed and focused her attention back on professor Port. Ruby looked away dejectly and sighed looking forward, she guessed Weiss wasn't much for art.

"Anyway, enough rambling about my times as a lad, I say it's best to get some on field experience, so who would like-". Before the professor could finish Weiss had immediately raised her hand furiously.

"I can do it professor!". Her sudden call out had woken up Nero and Yang with Nero looking around to make sure the professor didn't see him asleep with the latter eyes wide fearful of being caught.

"Wonderful! Such determination! Step forward Miss. Schnee, a true Hunter always jumps first. '' Professor Port motioned her to stand across the room. He walked over and revealed the cloaked box he had in the class earlier revealing a Grimm. This surprised some of the students, they thought it was gonna be some kind of dummy, not an actual live Grimm.

"Should we be conducting something like this in a classroom?" V questioned.

"I don't know, but sure beats listening to him talk" Yang responded back.

"Go Weiss!" She yelled cheering for her teammate.

"Fight well" Blake commented.

"Kick it's butt!" Ruby cheered as well.

"Quiet Ruby! I need to concentrate" Weiss yelled getting more and more annoyed by the minute. Nero narrowed his eyes at Weiss, Yang and Blake had cheered for her too but her anger was only directed towards Ruby.

"The mighty Boarbatusk, small but a fast agile Grimm with good defense. They lack stability which is their downfall and puts them lower on the list of threats. Are you ready ?" Professor Port asked the young heiress. She nodded in confirmation and Port let the beast out of its cage. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss quickly, the girl side stepped and swiped at the Grimm causing it grunt in pain as she put distance between herself and the Grimm.

"Good work " Professor Port commented. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss again but it yielded the same result as Weiss dodged once more and swiped twice at its hide. The Grimm made a grunt of pain again but it did not seem to slow it down at all. It just kept on coming at Weiss which she was not prepared for at all. This along with the constant noise from her classmates caused a lapse in judgement as the Grimm found an opening and bit down on Weiss's weapon. The girl tried to pull back but the Grimm wasn't budging.

"Hmmm, that's new. See students, the Grimm are not to be toyed with. They too can improvise if need be" Professor port informed his students.

"Weiss, it's weak spot is under the belly. Go for that!" Ruby yelled in hope it would help her.

"Stop telling me what to do!' she yelled back. The Boarbatusk saw another opportunity as Weiss had put her focus on Ruby instead and took her weapon away and threw it behind it.

"Hmmm it seems you now have no weapon, what will you do now ?" Professor said aloud. Vergil smirked in amusement at Weiss's situation, he was able to pick up on her anger and saw it was directed at Ruby. He could not believe her childish aggression, it seemed she was still angry about not being picked as leader.

"Stubborn princess" Vergil mused. V had looked on the fight worryingly. He too had seen a lot of Weiss's anger being directed at Ruby. He looked towards Ruby and saw the dejected look upon her face, it seemed those two still had something to work out.

"Great just great" Weiss fumed. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss again, knowing she'd be defenseless without her weapon. Weiss waited for just the right moment, she wasn't entirely defenseless. She jumped up dodging the Grimm and summoned a sigil behind her pushing her forward to retrieve her weapon. She stood at attention, poised, waiting for the Grimm to charge at her again. She would not be embarrassed a second time. The Grimm charged at Weiss as expected, this time Weiss knew exactly how to end this fight, right before the Grimm could hit her, she summoned a glyph blocking it's attack. The grim stumbled back and fell back exposing it's under belly. Weiss jumped up and flipped before coming down and impaling the monster's belly. She cooly withdrew and sighed seeing she was done.

"Excellent work , truly the work of a top huntress in training. Learn from her example students" Professor Port wanted to say more but the bell had rung signaling the end of the period.

"Welp seems that all the time we have, make sure to study up and do the assigned homework, we will be having a quiz on this all next class, you are all dismissed". Weiss quickly made her way up ignoring Ruby as she went to leave.

"Weiss wait up!" Ruby called as she was leaving. "What's your deal!?" Ruby asked honestly frustrated with her attitude. She has been trying to be friends with her since the start but it was seemingly impossible with the way she was acting. She quickly turned around startling Ruby, her face full of anger and frustration.

"You! Your my deal!" Weiss shouted. Most of team RWBY, JNPR, and half of DVVN had looked on at Weiss's shout.

"Me! What did i do!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ozpin should have never made you leader! Your immature, not focused, and too childish. It should have been me, following you will lead to nothing but trouble" Weiss said. Ruby could not believe the words that came out of her mouth. With that said she left leaving a shocked Ruby.

"Jeez what's her problem" Dante said sitting beside Nero.

"I don't know, but she's really starting too-". Nero stopped mid speech as he stared back at his brother who was still looking to the downtrodden Ruby. The other teams look down in shock, they hadn't even see him enter.

"What the heck, when did you get here?" Nero said.

"Dante what the hell?" Yang asked. "Did anyone see him enter?". The rest had shaked their heads signaling they did not.

'Your just as sneaky as your brother, seems Vergil gave us the slip as well" V stated.

"When did you even enter the room?" Jaune asked.

"During the fight, if I had known the class was gonna be this entertaining, i would have gotten here earlier. Speaking of early, nice trick with the alarm" Dante grumbled the last part. Nero smirked at his older brother knowing full well what he did.

"Maybe you should wake up earlier" he joked.

"Whatever, she gonna be ok?" Dante asked looking at Yang.

"I don't know, but this is something she's gonna have to deal with on her own" Yang said. The rest of them looked at Yang in surprise. Everyone knew Yang was protective of Ruby, so it came as a surprise that she would stay out of it.

"So you just gonna let Weiss get away with that! Im gonna go-"

"No! Don't help Ruby!" she said adamantly. "I may be protective of her, but she is also my leader. This is something she must figure out herself. Besides if I did help, i'm pretty sure id make things worse anyway" she chuckled.

"But-".

"How mature of you" V stated getting up. "This is the burden of a leader, Ms. Rose must figure this out on her own afterall". He nodded to the rest, his gaze lingering on Blake just a bit longer before leaving for his room. Nero sighed, he knew they were right, but seeing her sad never sat right with him.

"Don't worry kid, she'll be fine" Dante said.

"Yea thanks for worrying about Ruby though, glad to know she has someone else looking out for her, and it doesn't hurt he's a cutie as well" Yang winked. Nero scoffed and turned away blushing. He packed his stuff and made to leave.

"Aww you scared him" Dante chuckled.

"And you! Can't believe you just sneaked in here, class was almost over so why'd you even come?" Yang asked crossing her arms.

"Can't miss the first day, even if I only caught the last 15 minutes" he laughed.

"Fair enough" Yang chuckled. Nero tuned out their chatting as he made to move, he stopped as he looked to Ruby leaving. He knew he couldn't interfere but he didn't want to leave without at least saying something. He walked up to Ruby and tapped her shoulder.

"O-oh hey Nero, whats up" she said trying her best to put on a smile.

"I gotta go but listen, I think your gonna do great. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise ok". Before Ruby could even respond to Nero he had left in a hurry. Didn't want Yang and Dante to catch him talking.

"Thanks Nero" she mumbled happily. She sighed and decided she would think about this later, she still had a whole day of classes left. Hopefully she can fix her problem before the day ends.

 **Line Break**

"Finally I never thought i'd be out of there!" Dante yelled happy. Ruby and Jaune laughed at his behavior as they had just gotten out of their leadership class with .

"I mean, why the hell do we have an extra class" Dante complained. "Besides, Goodwitch had it for me the entire class period!".

"Well you were falling asleep" Jaune countered. Dante was about to counter that until Ruby spoke up as well.

"You also tried to hit on her 4 days ago" Ruby added.

"Ok fine that may be true" he added pointing a finger at both. "But she doesn't have to be such a b-"

"Such a what Mr. Redgrave?" Ms Goodwitch said from behind Dante. He jumped and immediately hid behind Ruby, which didn't do much considering the size difference.

"H-Hey " he nervously said. "Great lesson you taught, i learned a lot". He was still behind Ruby which the young girl found funny, nobody wants to invoke the wrath of .

"I'm glad to hear that, it only took me 2 whacks to get you to pay attention". She lightly tapped her riding crop against her hand as she said that. Inducing more fear into the young devil hunter. "But what were you going to say before I got here".

"Oh um, that you are the loveliest woman i had ever had the pleasure of learning from" he smiled, not convingvily mind you. Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes, seems Dante excels at digging his own grave. Jaune shook his head, it was a good attempt but he was still a dead man. Though unexpectedly, Ms Goodwitch had actually smiled at his comment. Ruby's eyes widened like saucers, Jaune's mouth gaped wide. Dante himself rose to his full height from Ruby's back astonished as well, had he finally cracked her outer shell.

"Cute" she said, before grabbing Dante by the ear and dragging him away from Ruby.

"Ow ow ow" He yelped.

"Did you forget about the extra lessons you have with me". She dragged Dante away from Jaune and Ruby. The two gave silent prayers for the young man.

"So Ruby, what are you doing after this?" Jaune asked.

"Probably go back to my ro-" she stopped as she realized Weiss would probably be there. She would have to confront her eventually ...but she didn't have to do it now.

"Actually, I think I'm just gonna go for a walk. I'll catch you later Jaune". She waved goodbye to the young man as they both went their separate ways. She wasn't sure where to go at the moment. She walked out onto one of the many balconies the school had. The view was beautiful from up here. It's only been the first day but she knew her time here was going to be great…...but she had some obstacles along the way.

"Why do you have to be so against me Weiss ...i just want to be friends". Ruby sighed and made to turn to go back to her room. She bumped into what felt like a human body. She looked up and saw it was Vergil. She wasn't expecting to see him up here. He still had the same glare on his face but Ruby quickly learned that this was Vergil's neutral face, he was neither angry or happy with you, just looked mean.

"Vergil! Sorry!" Ruby squeaked embarrassed.

"Its fine, just pay attention to your surroundings. You must be aware, especially given your leadership position" Vergil said striding past her. Ruby know he didn't mean it, in his own way it was advice but it still hurt. She looked back at Vergil and thought back to when their team got formed. Vergil wasn't announced leader of his team as well. She didn't even know if he cared about it, she could never tell with his stoic face, but he definitely seems more ...put together than Dante is.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask?" Ruby mumbled.

"Hey Vergil?" Ruby said walking up to the older twin.

"What girl? You're disturbing my peace" he said not looking at Ruby.

"Are you…..fine with Dante being your leader?" she asked. Vergil raised his eyebrow and turned his head towards Ruby.

"And why would you want to know that?" he asked, curious.

"Well ...as some of my team have said, Dante doesn't really seem the leader type, but you haven't really cared that he was chosen" Ruby stated.

"Where is this coming from?" Vergil asked. He didn't know why he was entertaining the idea of listening to this girl, but she was asking curious questions. Besides, she would sate his boredom at the least.

"Well Weiss doesnt think im a good leader. She says im childish and don't take everything seriously. She thinks Ozpin made a mistake and im starting to think that maybe she was right". She looked down downcast

"Well that's foolish, im not surprised that girl would say something like that. It's only been a couple days, your worth as a leader cannot be measured when you haven't even been tested". Ruby looked up surprised. Vergil had actually ...made a good point.

"Have more confidence in yourself. You were chosen for a reason".

"As for Dante, you are correct in your assumption. He's a buffon who's greatest strength is devouring pizza boxes in minutes". Ruby chuckled a bit, it was a mock at Dante but it was still pretty funny, considering that's exactly what he did at their pizza night.

"But let me ask you girl. Do you really think I'd be suited to lead anyone?" he asked looking directly at Ruby.

"I mean, you seem like the super serious type. Isn't that how most leaders are?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at the girl for that comment but chose to ignore it.

"I may not be my brother, but i'm also not someone who would find the patience to lead a group. Being a leader is more than just how seriously someone takes the job, or their intelligence believe it or not". Ruby giggled at Vergil, he seems to have a certain dry humor, well at least when it came to insulting Dante.

"Don't ever tell him I said this, but Dante has a certain something that makes people want to follow him. He cares about the people around, he's not the type to leave you to fend for yourself...me on the other hand, if you don't keep up, then you will be left behind". Ruby was surprised, he never heard Vergil say anything nice about Dante.

"Wow, I never thought about it like that, i guess there is more to being a leader than I thought" Ruby said.

"But the Schnee girl is right about one thing. Your are now a leader, things are expected of you, and you must follow through with those expectations. Don't show weakness or let others prove you wrong, your capable of great things. That's why Ozpin picked you, and that's why you must succeed. Dont let down your team. '' Ruby nodded understanding, it was a bit harsh, but it was the truth. Sure she's not your conventional leader, but that doesn't mean she won't take things seriously, she just had to let Weiss know that.

"Now run along, i need my peace. And remember, keep what we said between us" he emphasized the last part. Ruby nodded firmly getting the message, she turned around to go back to her room to talk with Weiss, but stopped and ran back to Vergil.

"Hey Vergil" Ruby said. Vergil looked down at her, wondering what the girl wanted.

"What n-" he was abruptly cut off by Ruby's fast embrace. He looked down baffled, confused, and a bit miffed. He let his guard down, but at the same time, he had to applaud how fast the girl was. He doesn't like close contact, but he decided to let the girl have her moment, he wouldn't admit it, but…..she was somewhat adorable.

"Thank you, Vergil. Your not as bad as everyone makes you out to be. '' He placed his hand on Ruby and gently shoved the girl off. She waved bye and ran off to her room. He shook his head as he saw her go.

"Im getting soft" he grumbled.

"Can't blame you, she's an adorable girl". Vergil turned his head to the voice that called out and saw Ozpin standing at the door.

"How long have you been there?" Vergil asked.

"Long enough to hear tidbits, didn't take you for motivational speaker" Ozpin chuckled.

"Well, she needed to realize her position, especially when someone like the Schnee girl was questioning it".

"Well i thank you for speaking to her, she has a lot of potential, just needs that little push" Ozpin said.

"Is that why you allowed her into the school, she's exceptional for her age, but I know she plays an important part in your plans Ozpin. Were all just chess pieces in your game aren't we?" Vergil mused. Ozpin merely sipped his coffee and stepped closer to the platform looking over the school.

"Yes, you all play an important part, but not in a game, but rather in the survival and the advancement of our world. Even i am a pawn trying to play my part, and do you know what that part is Vergil?" Ozpin said staring back at the young man. Vergil only continued to look at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"To ensure that you all come out of this successful hunters, and also that you enjoy your time here. Don't forget your still young, no need to rush to get out there. I want you kids to enjoy yourself and learn from these experiences. The part I play is ensuring your happiness here, so I implore you to enjoy your youth while you can Vergil. Your brothers seem to have already started, there's more to life than the mission". With that said Ozpin decided to leave Vergil, hopefully he takes what he said as something to think on.

"Hmph, foolish old man" Vergil mocked turning back to his book. He tried to concentrate but the last thing Ozpin said seemed to be ringing inside his mind; there's _more to life than the mission_.

 **Line Break**

"She was totally checking you out lover boy" Griffon mocked from V's shoulder. Both V and Nero had finished their last class of the day and were walking back to their room. Griffon had decided to come out and mess with Nero on their way back since he was bored. He had actually caught a girl checking him out and prodded Nero to do something about it, but he knew he wouldn't, just wanted to see the kid embarrassed.

"Shut up, she was mostly looking at you. Or maybe she was even looking at V!" Nero said back.

"Oh no, she was definitely looking at you, until she took one glance at Griffon and decided tos top looking" V said. He was never one teasing, but Nero made it too easy. He chuckled at the boys redding face, he starting to see why Dante loved messing with him, he was easily flustered.

"Shut Up, i don't need you doing it as well. Tell that bird to go back before i make him" Nero growled. Griffon merely chuckled before returning to V's arm as a tattoo. That action was still something Nero had to get used too.

"You need to keep that thing check, what if he mouths off to the wrong person" Nero complained.

"Well he's a smart bird, he chooses his battles. Though you do make it too easy for him" V said chuckling once again. Nero wanted to retort at that but stopped as he heard yelling from the room to this right, he recognized the two voices! It was Weiss and Ruby!

"You dolt! Thats the wrong answer!" Weiss yelled at Ruby. "Weren't you listening at all!"

"Well sorry! How could i listen with his boring tales of conquests!" Ruby yelled back. Nero gritted his teeth, it still seemed like Weiss still wasn't letting up on her.

"Screw waiting, i'm not just gonna let her rag on Ruby!" Nero was about to barge right in and voice his thoughts but luckily V had put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Nero looked back at him and saw V put his finger to his lips and motioned for him to listen.

"Well I can't blame you, even i was drowning out some of his grand quests of conquest". Weiss cleared her throat and put on what was her best impression of Professor port "Yes kids, when I was a young lad, those Grimm never stood a chance. I remember it like it was just yesterday". The two then heard giggling from the two girls as they laughed at Weiss's mock impression of their professor.

"Well seems like Ruby and Weiss worked things out" V smiled. Nero turned around and crossed his arms facing away from V.

"Yea whatever, i knew she'd do it". He smirked at a bit, happy that they were finally getting along. V wanted to say more but was interrupted from the door to team RWBY opening. Out came Ruby and Weiss standing outside their room.

"Hey guys! What's up!" Ruby greeted.

"No Ruby not what's up! Were you guys spying on us?" Weiss asked.

"No! Why would we need to?" Nero lied.

"Liar! You wanted a little peek didn't you" Weiss harrumphed. Nero went red in the face at Weiss's statement.

"W-w-hat! n-no, why-". Nero was stuttering too much to elicit a proper response, so Ruby decided to swoop in and save him.

"Weiss stop, Nero would never do that". Ruby gave Nero a nod, which he gave back in thanks.

"Doesn't matter Ruby, he's still a boy! And he's there brother" Weiss said the last part with venom.

"Geez I'm not my brother, so stop lumping me with them" Nero complained. Even when Dante wasn't around, he was still causing him trouble. "And besides, why are you only accusing me! What about V!?". The group looked over at V who was merely staring at them all in amusement.

"As weird as those tattoos are, he actually has manners. Unlike some brothers I know!". V chuckled and gave a small bow to Weiss.

"Why thank you" V said.

"Traitor" Nero cursed at V.

"Now c'mon Ruby, time to get ready for that quiz!" Weiss stated grabbing her arm. She panicked and looked at Nero.

"Un actually! Me and Nero were gonna do a thing soon, right Nero!?" Ruby asked the confused man.

"Hmmm, what th-" Ruby cut him off by grabbing his arm and speeding away.

"Catch you later!" Ruby yelled dragging the unfortunate Nero along with her.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled at her retreating form. She sighed in defeat as she saw the girl was long gone.

"She moves quite quick" V said from Weiss's side.

"A little too quick, guess that's my leader for you" she stated smiling a bit.

"It seems you've come to term with her role" he chuckled. Weiss harrumphed at him and turned away before looking back, a somewhat sour expression on her face.

"Was I that obvious?".

"We you certainly didn't hide it" he chuckled. "Despite what others may think, I believe that you and Ruby are perfect for partners. So make sure she set on the right track".

"Of course I will! And you do the same for Nero, despite what I said. He's the better of the three" Weiss admitted.

"And what about me?" V asked curious. Weiss narrowed her eyes at V, unsure what to say.

"Your quiet enough but ...I'm gonna keep my eye on you" Weiss stated before going down the path Ruby took in hopes of finding her. V smiled at the girl before taking his leave to his dormitory

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really wanted to write a character interaction between Ruby and Vergil. I hope I was able to keep Vergil in character enough when i made him have the talk with Ruby, i like to believe a Vergil that grew up with his family would be a little less harsh than this canon self. I wanted to use Ruby as a way to show he cares a little bit, and isn't as harsh as he really is ...but he's still Vergil so he's gotta be harsh! Lol, not even he can resist how adorable Ruby is! As far as the story goes, im winging all of this, I don't really have a plan, im just writing! I do have some kind of plan but its not really that detailed, so if I ever get that far with this, don't expect anything great, what I can promise though, is to try and create some fun interactions, cause writing banter and moments between the characters is what i like the most about this cluster fuck of a story im writing. Once again, thank you for putting up with this and my bullshit writing. Lets see how long the wait for the next chapter is gonna be!**

 **P.S.A. I lurk around to find new RWBY/Devil May Cry stories and there are some ones i like, others i dont and thats fine. Guys…..please remember that all these stories are just "FAN FICTION!". Not everyone's story is gonna have a super powered Dante and Vergil, others want to write a different story because they can, nothing is wrong with criticism, but to criticize and say "Dante and Vergil wouldn't be like this and wouldn't do that" is not the type of criticism I like, we all have different visions and want to play around with the characters on a website that allows us to do that! It's not like we're writing for the next damn DMC game! Look, offer your criticism in terms of what they can improve upon, but don't complain when you realize the story isn't what you wanted. If its not, them stop reading it and go find something else! I only wrote this because a story I liked and followed in the DMC/RWBY section stopped writing because they couldn't deal with the "criticism". It's unfortunate because its "Fan-Fiction!". If said author is reading this, i'd love you to still continue, but i understand if you don't. And for anyone who is thinking about making a story, just do it! Have fun and write the story you want to make! Probably gonna get heat for this but whatever :p**


End file.
